Senses
by bittersweetstange
Summary: Another attempt to improve house unity the professors take on an exercise. Of course Draco and Harry are paired together fortunately. I do not own anything or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't lose concentration_ Draco repeated in his head as he walked down the hallway. He had been prepared for this or so he thought. He was supposed to look his father in the eye and lie to him. He couldn't do that his father knew him better than he knew himself. His father would see right through him and Draco already had an idea of what his punishment would be.

He put his hand on the doorknob hesitantly. This was it. He was going to plead to his father not to kill Harry Potter.

_Six Months Earlier_

Draco smiled at his mother as she waved him goodbye. She was laying down in her bed with a house elf at her bed side. She was ill and Draco was leaving her yet she mirrored Draco's smile. They were both happy of course. Draco's ambition to be an Unspeakable required to go back to Hogwarts and get his N.E.W.T.S. His mother had said that she wanted him to go and that she would be fine.

He didn't believe her. They were all alone in the Manor besides a few of their house elves. With Lucius Malfoy imprisoned at Azkaban prison their reputation was balanced. Most of the people in the wizard community had different opinions of the Malfoy family. Some said they were better off without 'that lunatic Lucius," others pitted them. Some thought the whole family should be behind bars.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Draco asked his mother one last time before he left.

"Of course darling," she assured him.

With that statement he left.

"This year will be brilliant," Pansy said once they were all settled in a compartment on the train.

Pansy said that every year. She was always wrong of course. Though she could be right this year. There wasn't any Dark Lords or other mayhem. It felt…peaceful. He wasn't about to get on his hands and feet and kiss Potter's feet for the tranquil setting for once but he did like it. It was a good change.

He nodded at Pansy. She smiled back. He was lucky to have her as a friend. Nothing more of course. She was annoying at times but good. The compartment was lonely without Crabbe and Goyle talking constantly. He looked over at Gregory who was looking down at his feet not saying a word. He felt sorry for him. He lost someone in the war who was closer to Goyle than Draco was to Goyle.

"There goes Potter…," Blaise muttered. Draco looked away from Goyle and looked up at the compartment door as Potter and his friends walked past.

"Who cares? Just because he had his hero status risen doesn't mean anything you know," Draco said.

"And that changes things? He's been known as a hero since before he could speak," Pansy said.

"A hero? I still see him as a pathetic prat," Draco mumbled but was loud enough for everyone in their compartment to hear.

"Don't tell me you're still obsessed with him Draco," Blaise said trying not to smile.

"Obsessed? With him? You must be mad," Draco answered. He was not obsessed with Potter. Just because he liked to see him get tense every time Draco saw him didn't mean he was obsessed with him. He didn't understand Blaise's logic and probably never would. His mind worked differently and it worried Draco what was going on in his head if he came up with things like him being obsessed with Potter.

Blaise couldn't answer that question because he would have been talked over by the woman with the trolley.

"Your turn Draco," Pansy sniggered.

Everyone had twin expressions that dared him to get up and be their candy slave. Every year on the ride to school someone would get everyone food while they were on the train. Blaise had done it first year-but that had just been Draco's way of tormenting the new friend. Second year had been Crabbe who willingly did it on the way back for who knows why. Goyle had done it third. Theodore was fourth and given that Pansy and Draco had gone to a prefect meeting they didn't know who had done it but sixth year was Pansy.

This whole thing had started out as a lie to Blaise to make him feel better that Draco planned on doing it to everyone. It being his idea he always made others go so he wouldn't be the one to get up. Now everyone was smirking at him and mocking him.

He needed new friends.

Draco got up and slammed the compartment door shut. The worst part was that he forgot to take their money to give to her. Damn them. It was probably some plot to embarrass him on the last year.

He gave the old lady money when it hit him that he would never see her again. She was at the bottom of the list of people he cared for but there wouldn't be any more yelling for sweets down the train. She, like others, was what kept Draco sane and kept him from rethinking the past and that everything was just fine.

It wasn't though.

Draco came back inside his compartment interrupting a game of exploding snaps. He gave everyone their things which they couldn't care less for because it would distract them from their immature game. Draco leaned against the cold window and closed his eyes hoping to Merlin that what Pansy said would come true at last.

This year would be brilliant.

Draco watched without any care as the ratty hat sorted first years into the houses. Only eight people had joined Slytherin this year. Gryffindor had fourteen, Ravenclaw had ten and Hufflepuff had gained, to Draco's displeasure, fifteen.

The first year's faces were animated and looked..young. Draco wondered if he had looked that little when he was a first year. Unlike Draco, the first years weren't timid or on edge at the moment. They all seemed..like children. Draco made a noise of disgust that earned a glare from Nott. He forgot that Nott's brother was just now sorted into Ravenclaw and Nott knew his parents would not be at all pleased.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter talking to a first year with ginger hair. _Please don't be another Weasley, _Draco thought. The first year turned and it wasn't another Weasley to his relief. He had green eyes and a freckled face and looked like a Weasley but his nice and rich robes said otherwise.

"Settle down, Settle down," McGonnagal bellowed across the Great Hall. She stood with poise at the front smiling down upon all the students. "I welcome all of you back to school. This year will have many fond adventures and things to do," a few students whispered as she drew her breath. "We say hello to all you new comers and hope you have a glorious time here. As for the eighth years..," she paused looking at the eldest students. He knew what she was going to say. 'As for the eighth years who should really be gone and get out welcome back to you.' She didn't though. "We welcome you back before we say farewell. And for those who are in between I hope you find yourselves like you did before.

"Now before we eat I would like to say a few announcements for what we expect this year. This year there will be Winter ball," girls talked excitedly as the boys groaned. "For our eighth years there will be a special occasion for you as well. Well I think that is all. Let the feast begin then!"

The empty plates that laid before them were suddenly filled with food and deserts all along the tables. Draco still stared at where McGonagall had stood. Where Dumbledore used to stand. He noticed that she had not at all mentioned the war, and good riddance she hadn't. He knew that there would have been crying and he would have to end up being Gregory's pillow even though he would cry tonight anyways.

"Go on Draco eat your food before it gets cold," Pansy insisted as she grabbed things.

"Pansy we are at a magical school. I'm sure that it has a warming charm or something like that," Draco rolled his eyes and began eating like everyone else.

After everyone had finished the prefects had ushered the first years to their dormitories as for the other students they had gone back to their dormitories with filled bellies.

"Mister Malfoy I would like to speak to you alone in my office if you please," He startled and turned on his heel facing McGonagall and the other head of the houses.

He nodded stiffly and waved to Pansy and Blaise. Draco had just arrived and hadn't locked people in bathrooms or abandoned classes yet. If this had anything to do with being prejudice he would..he wouldn't do anything.

He followed McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and the new head of Gryffindor Professor Ebro. They reached the spiraling staircase leading to the Headmistress's office.

"Ravish earmuffs," McGongall said as the staircase began to move and spiraling upwards.

He always wondered where the passwords come from and pictured a man locked in a room combining words with each other. He smiled to himself at the thought and quickly dismissed it starting to follow the teachers up.

Draco had never been in the Headmistress's or Headmaster's office before now. The ceiling was high and there were many picture frames with the old Headmaster's moving spiritedly in them. They greeted McGonagall cheerfully when she walked by them.

He looked at one and went pale. A snoozing Snape was in the frame that he was looking at. Severus had died in the battle like others... Draco wished the old man had died later than during the war.

"Mister Malfoy," Slughorn piped up. "If you please we need to discuss something."

He almost forgot that he had been brought by all the Heads of the houses along with the Headmistress into the office surrounded by past Headmasters. Almost.

"Yes sit down there," McGongall pointed to a chair. Draco sat and felt rather small as the other teachers stood looking down at him.

"As you know Burgam was a Ravenclaw and appointed Head Boy," Flitwick said. Draco said nothing because he didn't know anything about Burgam being Head Boy and couldn't care less if he was or wasn't. "Unfortunately his parents thought it better if he wasn't at Hogwarts and instead enrolled at Drumstrangs."

"You as well as Granger have the highest marks in your year and most of your house-" Slughorn stated.

"No," Draco managed to say. "I don't want to."

"You don't want to.." McGonagall repeated slowly. "Malfoy this is a privilege and most students would be honored to be considered this position."

"Yes ma'am but I, unlike most students, don't wish to be Head Boy," Draco said.

He had always thought that Head Boys were just over achievers and bragged about it to other people. He might be that but he didn't want to be appointed Head Boy. She mentioned Granger. Did that mean that she was Head Girl this year? Oh god, another reason he didn't want to be Head Boy..

"Mister Malfoy."

Going to meetings with Granger, sharing the spot light with Granger. No he would not do that. His father had punished enough throughout the years for not besting Granger with grades.

"Mister Malfoy please pay attention," Slughorn said losing his smile he always wore.

He looked back at them. They were all looking down at him making him uncomfortable. "This is not your decision and not up for debate. Horace if you please take Mister Malfoy here to his new quarters."

Slughorn obeyed and made his way towards the door with a dreadful looking Draco Malfoy following close behind him.

"This is such an honor," Slughorn said as they walked to the corridor. "We rarely ever have Slytherins as Heads! Your parents will be just so thrilled won't they? Of course they will!" Slughorn talked with enthusiasm about how being Head will look good when he applies to the Ministry for jobs.

"Here we are," Slughorn said. They arrived at a blank wall with one single portrait hung on the bricks. "Coward lion," He said. With that Draco saw a doorknob appear right under the portrait. Some of the bricks had turned themselves into a frame for a door.

"You'll find your trunk-trunks I mean already on your bed. Everything in there is for you to use. You will be given a house elf and they will come in once a week to clean. Take care Mister Malfoy. See you tomorrow for class!" He smiled at Draco then turned walking away.

He felt like he just got things piled upon him without a question whether he wanted this or not. He didn't. He didn't want this at all. He puts his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open. He expected to see a comforting room but there were stairs ascending up to a landing.

He wasn't looking forward to going downstairs or upstairs to get things or go to classes. He wasn't looking forward to any of this actually.

He went up the stairs and was now standing in a tiny living space. There was a small kitchen off to his left and a couch that sat in front of a table and the fireplace. The bed was straight in front of him and the bathroom to his right. He walked over to his bed and saw his trunk was on his bed. He also saw that there were bookshelves but most of them were all empty. There was a few books but they were all required books that had been left by other Heads.

A loud _pop _sounded behind him. Draco jumped and turned around and was facing what he thought must be his new house elf. It had enlarged ears and a pointed short nose like his own. He looked very young for a house elf.

The house elf bowed. "Hello sir."

"Err-hello there," Draco said very unsure of what to do. The house elf beamed back at him. It stared at him reminding him of everyone staring at him back at McGonagall's office. "What is your name?" He said striking up a conversation.

"I do not have a name sir," The house elf said back still glowing.

Of course they don't. Draco just needed the house elf to stop staring at him. That didn't work though.

"How about...esclaves then?" Draco sat down on the bed beginning to unpack.

"I like it Master!" Esclaves said. "Let me do that for you."

Esclaves was a very energetic house elf. He was obviously new to this. He began to unpack Draco's trunk putting his shirts and trousers into drawers hanging up his robes in a wardrobe. He snapped his fingers and books started to float out of his trunk and assorting themselves on the bookcase.

"Mister Slughorn told me you were the new Head Boy and that I am to come in once a week," Esclaves said finishing emptying the contents of his trunk. "Esclaves will come to Draco Malfoy when Draco Malfoy calls his name. "

"I..I don't think that will be necessary," said Draco.

"But it is! Esclaves must go now, he has news to tell the other house elves!" With that he cracked his fingers and vanished.

This was going to be a long year, Draco thought, as he lay down in his new bed.

It was going to be a different year. Dumbledore was gone, there would be more hate against his house. It was all Potter's fault. It wasn't fair. Most of his relatives were dad or imprisoned like his father was. Draco gathered his books into his bags slinging it over his shoulder and made his way to the Great Hall.

On his way he noticed that a few walls were looking chaffed and thought that Filtch might not have redone the corridor that he was in. He sat down in between Pansy and Goyle. They all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?" Blaise asked first.

"Did you already shag someone this early in the year?"

"I saw him walk off with the professors and heads of houses Nott, keep your horny hormones out of this," Blaise drawled.

"I didn't shag anyone..." Draco said stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"Then…what happened?" Pansy asked.

"Head Boy," He muttered only audibly enough for them to hear.

They all exchanged glances with each other then started to break out into a chorus of laughter.

"You what?" Pansy shrieked.

"Let's see the badge then!" Blaise smirked. Draco had found his badge on his bedside table this morning. He groaned and pinned it on disgusted.

"Will you cut it out?" Draco ordered. "It's not like I'm proud of this."

Their laughter started to die out. He picked his fork back up just as dozens of owls swooped into the Great Hall. The deluge of owls never fascinated Draco. Pansy though always liked it because she got to guess which owl belonged to which student. For instance, the barn owls that looked hideous had belonged to the Weasleys.

The Malfoy family owl landed a letter on his plate and flew off. He stared at it and saw it was from his mother. He never got just a letter. It was always attached to sweets or something like that.

"Draco open the letter before I do," Blaise said noticing his shocked expression. He sent him a glaring look and peeled it open at the same time Blaise began to unroll the _Prophet _his mother sent him.

"Look at this..," said Blaise looking at the fron page. Draco looked over and his heart felt like it had stopped for a moment. On the front page was a picture of his mother looking healthy and elegant as she always did. The picture was nothing like the headline: '_Malfoy Mother at Mungo's_.' Blaise cleared his voice and read the article out loud.

"_Narcissa Malfoy wife of ex Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was brought to St. Mungo's last night with a complain of her insides burning. _

"_We haven't found what it is yet," said Healer Windhill who is at the ward of Malfoy. "She seems to be getting wrose but the person who brought her in would like to stay anonoymous."_

_Sources say that her son Draco Malfoy, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry took care of her over the summer. We will be informed if anything happens."_

Blaise's narrative tone stopped as did most of the chatter along the Slytherin tables. He looked around and saw some of the students had the prophet as well. It seemed everyone in the Great Hall had read it and had gone silent.

He had just seen his mother not too long ago. She said that she was fine.

"I need to go..," Draco muttered and stoop up. He grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall.

He fled to the library knowing that no one would be there this early in the morning. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw Granger at a table with numeruous books.

Was he allowed to leave Hogwarts? He wanted to leave-he needed to leave. He needed to see his mother this instant and demand to know what was going on. She wasn't okay and had lied to him to his face.

He forgot about the letter he mother had sent him. Draco looked down seeing that the letter was clenched in his fist.

Draco opened the letter and it read:

Dear Draco,

This may come as a shock to you but I order you to stay calm. Last night Prel went mad and forgot to give me my medicine. I felt growing pains and needed to go somewhere with better care. I am now at St. Mungo's and a reporter came by my ward tonight so I'm guessing it will be in the Prophet tomorrow. Remain at Hogwarts.

Love, Narcissa

He reread the letter until he memorized every word, trying to read in between the lines but to no avail was there anything hidden. Why would she say stay at Hogwarts? It wasn't like he would. She knew him too well.

"Ron that's impossible! You can't do that! How many times have I told you?" He heard Granger say in the next aisle.

"Knickers in a knot? I never said it was possible it was just a thought.."

Draco smirked and passed by their aisle with his letter tucked away in his robes pocket.

"You would have to have a brain to have thoughts Weasel," Draco said.

He heard Weasley get up at once and Granger speak in a hushed tone. Probably to tell him not to cause a scene in the library.

"Malfoy!" He turned back around and saw Granger walking hurridly towards him with her brown bushy hair bouncing as she walked.

"What do you want mudblood?" He muttered.

She turned red but quickly gained back her composure. "You are the Head Boy.. Professor Embro told me last night. I suppose I should congratulate you."

"And why would you do that? It's not like I'm going to return the favor.."

"So you know that I'm Head Girl," said Granger."That will make it easier for me then. We need to talk about Head business sometimes."

"Oh I'm ecstatic.." He mumbled sarcastically.

Granger rolled her eyes and folded her scranny arms over her chest. "I knew you would be like this!"

There was a sudden thud of a big book falling followed by a loud "Damn it Ron!"

Draco took that time as Granger was distracted to take his leave. He was now amused at the thought of Potter getting scold or thrown out of the library along with his freakish friends.

"I'll see this once and only once Mr. Longbottom. Do. Not. Move. Your. Wand. Like. That." Professor Olio said to Longbottom in transfiguration.

Harry felt sorry for Neville. He had always been tormented and treated like he had the brain of some demented animal. Only Professor Sprout treated him equally.

Professor Olio was the new transfiguration teacher while McGonagall was appointed Headmistress this year. Olio was not used to children and had only taken the position as a teacher so that she could get some money for she had just divorced her husband because he received an Order of Merlin. Harry was positive that that was just a rumor though.

"And Mister Potter where is your essay?" Olio was now standing in front of Harry's desk glaring down at him.

"I...I have it here..." He flushed and dug through his bag finally taking out a parchment that had words but could not be read because Ron had spilled ink over it earlier that morning.

Olio took it and made a appalled face at his essay like she was holding up trash. "This Mister Potter, is not acceptable," She gave it back to him. Before she went to collect other people's essay she waved her wand and a big D was marked red on his paper.

He glared at Ron who turned red. Ron had apologized all the way to class and Harry had said it was fine because he had some hope that she would take it at least. Even Snape would have taken it and not given it back to him.

After she was done collecting all the essays she leaned back against the desk and her lip curled.

"I have to inform all eighth years that they will take part in an occasion this year…" She scowled. Many hands began to rise and she ignored them all. "All questions will be answered tonight in the potion's room. Everyone will be in attendance." The bell rang and everyone leaped out of their seats heading for the door.

"She didn't really say anything. I was wondering about this occasion when McGonagall said it last night at dinner," Hermione said.

"We'll find out sooner then. Harry I am sorry for-"

"It's fine Ron. I've gotten enough D's that it doesn't really bug me anymore," Harry said.

"That is no way to treat your grades Harry! We came back so that we could get our N.E.W.T.S! They won't take Aurors who make D's in classes! "

"Hermione can't you relax? This isn't fifth year alright? Please don't make it seem like this is some crisis. I know N.E.W.T.S are important and I know that Ollo is unfair about essays…but that's the first D that I've gotten this year!" Harry claimed.

"It's the only grade you've gotten! And that is no way to start the term. Ron what did you get?" said Hermione changing the subject.

He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. "A D…"

"Oh honestly! I promised myself I wouldn't look over your homework anymore but it seems like I have to don't I? I don't need to do that a top all of my Head duties which I'm sure I'll end up doing sense Malfoy is Head Boy-"

"Malfoy?"

"That git is Head Boy?

"Will you to get a grip? Yes he's Head Boy.. He didn't seem so happy about it when I talked to him this morning. It's great that he got to be Head Boy though after all of what's happened to him."

"Since when have we given a shit about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Language Ron! He just-did you read the Prophet this morning? His mother is ill and he had to take care of her the whole summer. I suspect he did that instead of spending it with his friends. His father is in Azkaban and I bet he thinks they just gave it to him out of..pity." She finished.

"And why should we care?" Harry protested. "I am not going to feel any empathy towards him! He's a rotten spoiled brat who thinks people kiss the ground he walks on!"

"Voldemort is gone Harry.. they aren't a threat to us," She grinned and left them standing in the corridor.

"I swear that she's mental. I always have." Ron said as they made their way to Herbology.

"Says that one who is dating her," Harry smirked.

"Oh shut it! She's mental with me too you know. Do you want to know what she does?" asked Ron.

"I'm sorry mate I don't really want to know what happens when you two are alone.." Harry said.

"It's not-she thinks I don't kiss right!" Ron cried ignoring what Harry had said. Ron explained to Harry about Hermione and their kissing issue all the way to the greenhouse.

What he gathered from what Ron said was that Hermione was very subtle about how Ron kissed and how he didn't. Harry wasn't listening at all and just nodded his head and said "yeah," "alright," when he felt like there was a pause or a question direction at him.

Sprout had said what Olio had said but had given more details. It seemed that it was going to be an exercise of three weeks, but nothing more than that. He wondered what it might be and knew it couldn't be anything good.

Harry and Ron met back up with Hermione that night at dinner. All the eighth years were barely sitting because they were too excited about what event was going to take place. In the middle of the dinner McGonagall stood up and asked for all the eighth years to make their way down to the potions room. With Slughorn in the lead and many eighth years behind him, Harry started to ponder how they were going to fit all of the eighth years into one room.

Hermione was eager and tugging Ron along by his sleeve who looked eager but kept looking down at her hand on his robe sleeve.

"Gather around, gather around!" Slughorn said as the eighth years filed in. They were missing a few people from the war and those who fled off to another school. He had heard some Ravenclaw had left and he knew Crabbe and Lavender were…dead.

He glanced over at Goyle who was talking casually with Theodore Nott. He didn't show any emotion about his friend dying and thought he looked okay. Harry then glanced at Parvarti who frowned in a conversation with her sister Padma.

He looked back up at Slughorn and it seemed all the teachers were present. Ebro, Olio, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Vector and many others that Harry didn't know. Once everyone was settled either sitting on the floor, the tablesm the chairs or even leaning against the wall, Ebro began to talk.

"Thank you for coming!" She started.

"We didn't have much of a choice…" He heard Ron mumble.

"We have something special planned out for you all this year. We noticed that there has been some prejudice against houses…" Her eyes darted over to the side of the room where the Slytherins were lounging. "So this exercise will help with that!"

Ebro stepped aside as Slughorn took the stand. "Yes we thought after all that has happened we could all get along. There will be three weeks dedicated to this event and everyone will participate, no excuses what so ever. You will be with a partner from a different house," He said and tried talking over the many groans from the students. "There are five different excercises and you and your partner will be able to do all of them!"

Harry looked around the room and noticed some people were looking somewhat interested and some looking very terrified.

He wished they hadn't said from a different house otherwise Harry might have had a positive feeling toward this..whatever this was.

Professor Olio stood next to Slughorn clearing her throat before she spoke, "I am going to tell you what it is now so can I have everyone's attention?" There was silent and all the whispering had ceased and the only sound was people breathing. "Can someone tell me the five senses?" She asked.

Students sunk in what she had said suspiciously before raising their hands into the air.

"Yes Mr. Thomas?" Olio said to Dean. Everyone's attention was now on Dean.

"Er-well there is touch, smell, taste, sound, and sight," Dean replied nervously.

"That is correct. Five points to Gryffindor then. Now Thomas has said the senses and they are all going to take part in this activity. There are spell designed to take away these senses and that's what we plan to do. Oh don't look like that! There is much more to it."

Flitwick walked over and took over the attention. "Settle down, taking away these senses for more than thirty hours is very dangerous and we aren't planning to do that. One day you will be without one sense and your partner will help you. Guide you," finished Flitwick.

Harry saw Hermione's hand rise out of the corner of his eye.

"You have a question Miss Granger?" Flitwick asked.

"So it's a trusting excerise?" Hermione said.

Flitwick nodded and smiled, "Precisely."

There were a few people talking once they had all heard him. Harry had no interest in putting his truth into a Slytherin.

"We have the sorting hat here with all your names scrolled down on a piece of parchment," McGonagall said reaching for the old hat. Unlike the sorting, the hat was turned upside down as McGonagall reached into the hat taking out two slips of parchement. She held them up to her wired glasses and spoke.

"Seamus Finnigan and Terry Boot!" She called. Harry turned around and saw Seamus stand off his stool and walk to the front of the class. As for as Harry knew Seamus and Terry were already close and they didn't look nervous at all.

He watched carefully as Padma get Justin and Dean get paired up with Goyle. Neville looked pale white as he got paired with Parkinson. Hannah Abbot got Theodore Nott and he wasn't surprised when most of the Gryffindors were paired up with Slytherins

"Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley!" McGonagall cried out again.

"Just my luck..," said Ron getting up out of his seat and going to sit next to Blaise. Harry looked over at the two as Blaise caught Malfoy's eyes he smirked.

"Hermione Granger and Millicent Bulstrode.," Hermione looked down frowning before she got up joining Bulstode's table awkwardly. If Bulstrode had heard who her partner was she was not caring as she chatted with Daphne Greengrass that was partnered with Eloise Midgen.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall said. Harry didn't dare to move or look over at Malfoy. He watched as everyone had turned their heads towards him.

He reminded himself of what Ron had said earlier.

_Just my luck. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Of course this would happen to him,_ Draco thought. He had seen his friends get Gryffindors. He would always remember Pansy's face when she got paired with Longbottom.

Draco didn't even like this whole thing. It was designed to make everyone love Slytherins and he knew it wouldn't change anything. Now that he was paired with Potter it was just going to be a living nightmare.

"You will get with your partner, and answer these questions with them," Sprout said cheerfully. She flicked her wand, and sheets of parchment were being levitated, passing themselves out.

Draco felt his left side become occupied. He looked over at Potter who looked very tense. His hair was standing up in some places like always, and his glasses were a bit skewed. He looked down at one of his questions on the sheet, _"what is your favorite smell?'_

Oh bollocks

"So Potter-," Draco began.

"Don't talk to me," Potter said hotly, filling out his questions.

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "I think your corruption is needed for this."

"Just shut it..," Potter said, just as coldly as he had before.

"If both of us aren't going to talk then how are we going to do this assignment?" Draco pried.

Potter groaned and looked down at his piece of parchment that lay before him. He made a face, which Draco thought, looked like his own when he read the questions.

"This is bogus," Potter said.

Draco made a slight nod in agreement not wanting to agree with him aloud.

Everyone in the room had gone silent, the only sound being markings from the quill. Draco had answered all of his questions quickly and noticed everyone was having some trouble with there's.

He glanced at Potter's paper. His handwriting was just terrible reminding him of four year olds.

After everyone had finished their questions, they were free to leave.

"I can't believe Longbottom," Pansy whined as Draco met up with her. "His favorite color is orange! Who likes orange?"

"Why did we have to get the lame Gryffindors?" Blaise asked.

"Lame? Come on, Zabini, they are all lame," Nott said joining in step with the trio.

"That hat is messed up. It's old, and hasn't been right for years," Pansy said.

They made their way to the dungeons, saying farewell to Draco before he left to go to his own quarters.

"He isn't bad, Blaise I mean," Ron said once they were back inside the common room. Most of the eighth years had gone to bed early leaving just a few people in the common room.

"You go lucky then. I can't stand Bulstrode," Hermione said.

"None of you got Malfoy as a partner, so consider yourselves to be alive after all of this..," Harry said.

"This whole thing is just odd," Said Ron lounging back into the plush couch.

"I think it's a clever idea actually," Hermione quietly said. They stared at her as if she had sprouted another head.

She rolled her eyes, and told them goodnight. She gathered her things, went through the portrait hole leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"Maybe she's right," Ron sighed. Harry now looked at Ron as he had looked at Hermione. "Zabini isn't that bad like I said before. Not as bad as Malfoy."

"Here, Here," Harry muttered.

It was a very organized event, Harry thought. It was the fact that he had Malfoy of all people to have as partner that bothered him.

They made their way up the stairs into their dormitory. Neville was on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees. Seamus and Dean weren't very on edge about who their partners were. Harry felt envy towards them wanting someone he knew. Was it possible that they could trade partners?

Everyone said their goodnights, with Neville still whimpering even when they lights had been turned off. Harry lay down in bed looking up at the tapestry above him. He had finally gone to sleep and his last thought was of Malfoy.

Harry awoke early the next morning.

His roommates seemed to be already up, because he heard faint whispers not far from his bed. Harry sat up looking over at Ron's bed, who was just now stirring awake.

"They want us down in a few minutes," He heard Seamus say tiredly

"Why this early?" Ron mumbled into his pillow, still half asleep.

"Take a wild guess..," Dean smirked.

Harry yawned, and began to get ready. He wondered what time it was, wanting to know who could possibly be awake at this hour in the day. He looked outside the window next to Neville's bed. The morning sky was just barely pink, and the sun was just now rising.

Once everyone was ready they made their way downstairs. Harry expected to see Hermione already awake and waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He then remembered that Hermione was Head Girl this year, and wouldn't be in their common room unless she's making them study.

About everyone was happy about who their partners had turned out to be. Neville and Harry stayed silent on the walk to the Great Hall. Harry thought he heard Ron say something about him and Blaise sharing a admiration of Chudley Cannons.

They entered the Great Hall, finding that there were some people already eating, but they were all spaced out along the four tables. He spotted Hermione, already reading through a book at the Gryffindor table.

She looked up as they walked in. Ron took his seat next to her, and Harry sat across from both of them.

"How are you even reading at this hour?" Ron said, placing a hand over his mouth to hide an upcoming yawn.

"I found this in the library last night before I went to bed. It's very old magic, and it has to do with senses. I think these are the spells we're using," Hermione closed her book with an audible shut. "Speaking of which have you chosen what you're going to take away?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"We're taking a sense away. Don't you remember? I think I want my sight to go away first, just to get it out of the way," Hermione proudly said.

"How will you survive a whole day without reading?" Ron jeered.

"Oh shut it," Hermione said annoyed.

"There are plenty of things I'd like to take away but I doubt I can take away that big ego of his," Harry said reaching for the food off of the table.

"Harry you have to at least try," Hermione softly said.

"Says you who won't shut up about Bulstrode," Harry mocked back.

"I spos ey ould oo ght too," Ron said, while chewing his breakfast.

"Sorry?" Hermione said with a disgusted face.

Ron swallowed his food down. "I said I suppose I could do sight too," Ron said.

Harry hadn't figured what he had wanted to do yet. He thought they were assigned when to take something from them, he didn't know they got to pick. He thought about if for a minute. If he was blind then Malfoy would push him down the moving staircases, or something like that. Malfoy could abuse him if he chose anything actually.

He grinned at the thought of Malfoy going first.

All the eighth years soon made their way to the potions room, all of them talking excitedly. He was oblivious as to why they were excited.

"Take a seat with your partner," Slughorn advised. He was the only one there, along with Professor Flitwick.

They took their seats next to their partner that was, except for Harry.

Malfoy wasn't there. He glanced around the room, only seeing pairs, and not a single white, blonde head insight.

"It seems Mister Malfoy isn't here," said Slughorn standing by Harry now.

If Malfoy wasn't here and had somehow… gone, then he Harry felt extremely lucky.

"when he does come in, you may begin," Slughorn said to Harry.

"May I have your attention," Flitwick cried. The many conversations had slowly died down across the room, and now everyone's attention was now on Flitwick, who only came up to Slughorn's knee. "We have a coin for each of you. Someone will pick one side, and one will pick the other. You and your partner will discuss what is heads and what is tails before you throw it."

Students resumed talking, along with the sound of coins dropping in every direction. Harry vaguely remembered Dudley torturing him with the outcomes of a muggle coin. If it had been heads, he would have kicked him. If it had been tails he would begin punching, specifically in the groin area.

Harry began to flick the coin, watching it spin on its side. A pale white hand suddenly fell down on it making it come to a halt. Harry dared to look up because he knew it was Malfoy.

Harry could tell Malfoy had just gotten out of bed, because his hair was not slick clean as usual, but standing up in some places. His tie was just barely on, and his shirt was rumpled.

Malfoy sat down tiredly into the chair next to Harry's. Slughorn noticed him come in, and began telling them what they were to do. Malfoy had picked heads, and Harry tails. Without much enthusiasm, Malfoy tossed the coin into the air, and it came back down, landing with a small clash onto the table. Heads.

Malfoy went paler than before. Harry was just thankful that he didn't have to be the one who was chosen first. He heard Draco mumbled something into his hands.

"Err-what?" Harry asked.

"Hearing," Draco repeated. Hearing.. oh he wanted sound to go away first.

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

"So I don't have to hear your annoying voice Potter," Draco said.

Typical of him to say that, Harry thought. Flitwick began to come by all the tables and tell them the spells they would need. They came by Malfoy and Harry's group. Draco told Flitwick what he wanted removed.

"Nisi sonum," Flitwick said. He waved his wand at Draco. At first Harry thought it wouldn't work because Malfoy wore his blank expression not seeming to have any effect on him.

"Mister Malfoy? What did I say?" Flitwick asked, lowering his wand.

Malfoy only shrugged. Flitwick nodded and continued on to the next table. Once he was gone, Harry looked over at Malfoy who was looking down at his lap.

"Alright it seems you are all done," Slughorn said. "I know some of you cannot see me nor hear me, but your partner will feel in for what I said. Now, you are too ask your partner the questions from the paper you had yesterday. For those who can't hear or see right now, your partner will attend your classes and take the notes for you. "

Harry was not going to attend any of Malfoy's classes. Harry saw that Draco looked dull.

"What did he say?" Malfoy asked.

"He said-oh never mind," Harry grabbed his quill, taping it into the ink bottle and wrote down what he had said.

"You are not following me around like some animal!" Draco said. Draco fetched a quill from his own bag.

**It isn't much of a choice**, Harry wrote.

No.

**Yes.**

I refuse to!

Harry knew Malfoy wouldn't want him to follow him around. Neither did Harry, but it was an order and they both knew that.

Draco gathered his thing and made his way to the door only realizing that Potter was behind him. They were apparently not so thrilled about this. Draco wasn't all that worried that this was just so everyone would like Slytherins better. It took him a lot of talking to himself the night before that he could stand Potter for some amount of time. But he was not fine with Potter following him around.

Draco went to Astronomy with Potter. Potter took down notes, and Draco already regretted copying them down.

In Arithmancy though, he noticed the corner of The Prophet sticking out of someone's bag. Draco leaned a little closer, and read the headline _Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban. _Draco didn't really know what to think. The last time he had talked to his father was a month after the war, before he had been taken. He was barely in Azkaban too.

Draco tried to reach for the prophet out of the Hufflepuff's bag. He seized the paper, and slowly pulled it out without the Hufflepuff noticing. Potter stopped writing, his hand still poised. He raised his eyebrows at Draco, but Draco waved his hand dismissing him to go back to writing his notes for him.

Draco unfolded the paper only being given a curious look by Professor Vector. He laid it on his desk and began to read:

_Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban_

_After the war of You-Know-Who's defeat, Lucius Malfoy was convicted of murder. Many eyewitnesses claimed that Malfoy was You-Know-Who's right person man. He was put in Azkaban at the beginning of June._

_Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, had been sent in to St. Mungo's. Malfoy had overheard his wife's illness and claimed that he wanted out. Guards talked amongst themselves and agreed. Lucius Malfoy will be on house arrest and is to go only to St. Mungo's and his own house for two months. If he breaks this promise in those two months he will be given life in Azkaban._

_To see Narcissa Malfoy illness turn to page six..._

Draco set down The Prophet. His father was out of Azkaban. No one had told him, or given him the slight impression that they knew.

"Hey you stole my paper!" The Hufflepuff said. Draco rolled his eyes and threw the paper back at him. He didn't notice that the bell had rung, but then remembered that he was deaf until tonight.

Potter was already standing with Draco's notes. They made their way to the Great Hall together. Draco didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. If people weren't giving him the impression that they didn't know, they were now. On the way to the Great Hall, he saw many students whisper as he passed, all clutching this morning's Prophet in their hands.

Potter seemed to notice this, and kept his head down as he walked, avoiding people to stare at him.

HE thought he was in some parallel universe when he walked into the Great Hall. Blaise was laughing with Weasley. Laughing. He saw them come in and beckoned them over. Draco tried to send some sort of message telepathically message to Blaise to punish him for even talking to a Weasley.

Draco and Potter sat across from each other. Potter seemed to be smiling now at the joke Weasley and Blaise were laughing about. Draco wished he could hear what was so funny. He gave himself a mental reminder to kick Blaise tonight.

He felt a nudge from Blaise, and sent him a glare. Potter took out a piece of parchment and began to write something down.

He was not having lunch with Potter, Weasley, and Blaise. They were not all laughing together. This didn't happen.

**We should begin on the questions.**

What was so funny?

**Oh nothing.. What is your favorite sound?**

Draco didn't know what his favorite sound was. Defiantly not the sound of Weasley laughing, or breathing. He liked the sound of his mother's voice, but he was not going to tell Potter that.

Water, Draco wrote back. He did like water. It wasn't his favorite sound, but it was a nice sound.

Potter was about to write when female Weasley came up behind him.

He saw her lips move and smile. Potter arose from his seat and began talking to Ginny a few places down from where they were sitting.

Draco couldn't help but watch them. Potter looked very upset about something, but girl Weasley kept talking. Draco wondered what it was about. Didn't the two go out or something? He could almost hear Weaslette saying she was too poor to have Potter.

A few minutes later Potter sulked back into his seat, as Weaslette turned on her heel and walked away. Draco felt Weasley look at Potter. Whatever it was, Potter dismissed Weasley and looked down at the table tracing random patterns on it.

Lunch ended, and Potter followed Draco to his last few classes of the day. Draco was just overwhelmed that he didn't need to have Potter watching over him like some child. Potter wrote down notes for all his classes including Divination, which Trelawny was just happy to see that Potter was in the class, only to find out he wasn't taking the class anymore.

"You know Ginny isn't very reliable," Harry said to Draco.

Malfoy looked at him suspiciously. Harry knew he couldn't hear him and that's why he was going to pour out his feelings.

At lunch Ginny had told him that she and Dean had kissed and that it was on accident and just one time. He didn't see any remorse in Ginny's face at all though. He knew that Ginny and Dean had been a thing and he was very worried about Ginny. She just needed to make up her mind was all.

"She thinks that telling me it was an accident will make it all fine," Harry continued. A group of fourth year Ravenclaws passed them shooting them looks. He knew he looked weird with a deaf Malfoy beside him and he was talking to him willingly. He was using Malfoy so he could vent out his feelings about the whole situation.

"I've seen those two and it doesn't look like it will be one time," Harry said. He began to explain his relationship to Malfoy. He couldn't believe he was saying all of this to Malfoy of all people, but he knew that he couldn't hear him so he went on.

"I really do hate you, you know," Harry said.

"I don't care what you're saying," Malfoy said angrily.

"It's good you can't hear me though," Harry was going to make sure he took advantage of this. "I also read the Prophet this morning. I'm sorry about your bastard of a dad. Not your mother though. She saved me you know. In the battle last year I mean. For you actually…"

Harry continued to say things to Malfoy that he wouldn't normally say. He wanted Malfoy's father in Azkaban. He told him more things about Ginny and his thoughts on this stupid activity. At times he thought Malfoy would say a witty comment at any of it but was thankful that he didn't understand what he was saying.

He wondered what he would do for tomorrow. He knew that sense Malfoy had gone today that he would have to go tomorrow. He wasn't going to lose his sight, and defiantly not his hearing. They were all too valuable to him.

While Harry was telling Malfoy about Sirius, Malfoy had quickly left with Blaise, and they away. Harry was past talking about Sirius and had talked about random things and many other things that he wouldn't tell anybody.

Harry walked back into the common room, finding Ginny sitting on the couch waiting for him. Ginny looked up once he walked in and her face was now bright.

"Harry I need to talk to you," Ginny said. She acted like nothing had happened. Like she and Dean had kissed, and that she had told Harry, but thought Harry didn't care and returned to how they were. She was very wrong.

"What?" Harry said in a muffled tone.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Are you okay?"

"I will if you leave me alone..," Harry said sitting down on the chair by the couch far away from her, without her guessing that he was mad.

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

"Of course I am!" Harry yelled not caring about the other people who were in the common room. "I am tired of you saying things like you just snogged Dean or that you're sorry for staring at another bloke too long! You do not snog someone on accident Ginny! You either kiss back or you back away! It doesn't happen on accident! I know you wouldn't get drunk because you're weak when it comes to that. What would make you think that I would just go along with how we were?" Harry breathed in sharply.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm some bimbo?" Ginny stood up staring down at Harry. Harry avoided looking at her distracting himself with a pair of second years playing chess in the corner.

He might think that she was. She has been in a relationship every other year here. She had gone out with other guys while thinking of Harry. Harry wondered for half a second whether she imaged Harry's head on the other guys that she would snog.

"I don't know Gin..," Harry said faintly.

"Well when you do know you can come tell me!" Ginny cried out. She ran up the stairs and away from sight.

There was silence, and he could feel other Gryffindors looking at him but he sat there in the chair trying to calm himself down.

It seemed most of the things he had said to Malfoy had slipped out and suddenly it was Ginny he was talking to. He forgot that Ginny could hear what he was saying. He did mean all those things, but he wouldn't say them to her.

She said to talk to her when he is ready. He didn't know when that would be. In sixth year she seemed so happy with Dean. He had seen them. They had gotten into fights but they were good for each other. Others would go against that and say Harry is a better fit for her, but that was not true. Or at least he thought it wasn't.

He knew Ginny had had this crush on him for years now, even before he knew him. That was just a childhood phase, and sure Ginny has been mature about liking him unlike when she was eleven. Harry felt like he was fading away from her. The kisses were fine, and so was the other stuff, but he couldn't help but think, that this wasn't what he wanted anymore.

He had gotten into this relationship after the war, agreeing that he need Ginny, he was desperate for comfort. Ron and Hermione had given him some, but now that they were together they were too busy with each other.

Was he going to break up with Ginny? He didn't know. He felt like it was the right thing to do. If she was growing bored of him, and wanted to kiss other guys on accident then she could. Just not when she was with Harry.

Draco went back to his quarters with Blaise. Esclaves was already in the kitchen making him dinner.

"A letter came for Master Draco," Esclaves said. "Esclaves put it on Master's bedside table.

"Thank you," Draco said glancing at his bedside table. He began to open his bag, taking out all of the notes that Potter wrote down.

He felt like Potter's writing was in some other language. He couldn't tell if it said Mars or Marks, and couldn't decide if the word kneeling was supposed to be creating. An hour passed by, Draco translating Potter's poor notes into good ones. He didn't even notice Blaise leave, or Esclaves put his dinner beside him.

He noticed that he had also gotten this morning's Prophet but didn't dare to open it, for he knew what was already in it.

The only thing he had thought about all day besides, Potter being an obnoxious prat and treating him like he was stupid, or wondering what Weaslette had talked to him about, was the article about his father.

Draco set down his quill and notes having it look half decent. Better than Potter at least. He began eating the dinner that Esclaves had made. Esclaves had asked him what he liked to eat, and Draco hardly remembered telling him that he liked French and Italian food. The dinner tonight had been marvelous and passed by Draco's standards.

After he was done with the dinner, he opened the letter that Esclaves had said that he had gotten. It didn't have a name on it at all and Draco flipped it over multiple times before realizing that there weren't any words on it at all. He wondered why Esclaves would know it was for him.

He tore it open at the top and a letter fell out of it, dropping into his hands. Draco unfolded the letter.

_Hello Draco, I'm out. _

_-Lucius Malfoy_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco dropped the letter onto the floor as if it burned from it. He should feel proud that his father is out of Azkaban, out of that hell hole. But he couldn't feel any remorse. It had been quiet without his father barking orders at Draco.

His father was out. It was official, and there was nothing that Draco could do to put him back in. He reread the letter. He felt like his head was spinning and his heart was beating faster than it normally should.

Draco began to pace across the room. He wondered if he should write back to his father, or to ignore the letter. If he did write something back what would he write? He most certainly wouldn't congratulate his father on coming out of Azkaban. He wouldn't. Draco looked around his room, noticing that Esclaves had gone back to the kitchen and he was all alone.

He picked up a quill at his desk and placed a new parchment down on his desk. His hand was aplomb and ready to write. Except he didn't know what to write. Draco didn't want to write and he didn't have any idea of what to say to his own father. Perhaps if he ignored the letter he could come off as being busy.

He withdrew his wand and pointed it at the letter in his hand.

"Incendio," He said in a whisper, even though no one was in the room besides him.

The letter burst into flames and cascaded onto the floor, the embers floating in the air like snow. Draco casted a glance down at the now burned paper.

"Welcome home father."

Draco's quarters were still near the dungeons so he didn't have any windows. He expected at least some light but his hopes were given up when he didn't see any. Even in his old dormitory there was one window and his dorm mates would watch the giant squid swim by.

On Saturday morning, Draco woke up early to the sound of bacon being sizzled over the stove. He blinked his eyes open and saw Esclaves standing on a chair hovering over the stove with a pan.

"Oh master is up!" Esclaves acclaimed once he saw Draco beginning to stir. "Esclaves has made you breakfast!"

"That's kind of you-"Draco now smelled something burning and suddenly there was smoke in the air behind Esclaves's back.

Esclaves spun around and shrieked at the now burnt food. He distinguished the fire and Draco's breakfast was now ruined.

"Esclaves must apologize-"He jumped off the chair and began hitting his head on the edge of it.

"No-No! That's fine I mean. I'll just go get breakfast from the Great Hall though."

"Esclaves apologizes to his master! He should have been paying attention," Esclaves wipped.

Draco slipped on his clothes drowsily, and opened the door. About to go out, he saw that Granger was just about to knock.

"What?" He said.

"Is something burned?" She sniffed peering into the doorway that was half opened.

"Yes but I doubt you could smell it from Gryffindor tower so tell me why you're here so I can actually start my day nicely."

Granger rolled her eyes. "Be down in the potions room in ten minutes."

"Why? I thought we don't have to be there until 8 this morning," Draco said drawing out his wand about to cast the tempus charm.

"_We_ don't but _you_ do. Special request from Slughorn," Granger shrugged and left.

He stood with his hand still on the door. Why would Slughorn want him before everyone else came? And why on earth would Slughorn send Granger to do his bidding?

"Ah Mister Malfoy I'm so glad you came," said Slughorn. "Just shut the door behind you."

Draco shut the door behind him as instructed. He took a seat near to where Slughorn stood.

"Now I want to talk about Snape," Slughorn started. Draco clenched his fists. He wanted to avoid this specific topic as long as possible. Snape had made a great teacher, and Head of House. He wasn't around when he had been appointed Headmaster, but knowing him, Draco thought he did a decent job of it. Slughorn stood in Snape's room. It was Snape's room after all. Draco's years here it had always been Snape's place until sixth year when Slughorn was the potions master but it still felt like Snape's ghost was perhaps hiding in the closet.

"He mentioned you before I myself took his place two years ago. He said you had potential. I couldn't help but watch you, and I was somewhat disappointed. Perhaps he and I had better opinions of who is well at potions. I saw you fumbling, and diverted of the subject. I now realize you had something else to do.

"Please forgive me for thinking you weren't well, by all means you are an extraordinary and very intelligent boy,-"

"Sir? By all means get to your point," Draco said annoyed.

"I will not tolerate that attitude. I checked at your O.W.L. scores and you had an outstanding in potions every single year while you've been here. I couldn't help but wish I had gotten to see that side of you."

Draco raised his head to look at Slughorn. He still wasn't sure what he was trying to say. It seemed he was having a childish fit that he wanted something and didn't get to have it so he was making people feel guilty.

"This is why I wanted to see you this morning. I want you to brew me a Sleeping Draught. Can you do that for me?"

Draco was very puzzled. Slughorn was being like a child once more. He was being completely selfish and wanting Draco alone to make him a potion.

"Of course sir..." Draco mumbled. He hadn't even had time to eat breakfast and this was a pathetic excuse not to eat. He could do this potion in his sleep.

He grabbed all the ingredients he needed still making awful comments in his head toward Slughorn. Snape would never prove that he was well at potions. Snape was the one who had taught him all he needed to know before he even went to Hogwarts.

Slughorn was an excuse for a potions master. He knew that Snape was a bit harsh towards the others students , but only to make them prove they weren't bad. Or so Draco thought. In that case, Longbottom never passed Snape's test. Slughorn was too… happy. His walrus like mustache would frame his smile that he always wore. The same smile that Draco was so desperately to smack off at times.

The potion bubbled beneath him oblivious to having made the potion being so diverted in his thoughts. Smirking at himself because he just proved to himself that he could do this potion with his eyes closed.

Faint footsteps were heard behind him, and murmur of chatter. He longed to hear something since last night. He didn't expect the first sound to be Granger's voice, and that defiantly took him off guard.

Students began filling into the classroom whilst Draco poured in mixtures.

"That will do Mister Malfoy," Slughorn said, placing a hand upon Draco's shoulder. "This is marvelous so far. Go take your seat next to Mister Potter."

Mister Potter was looking daunting. His hair looked even more like a bird's nest this morning. Grimly, Draco took his seat beside Potter.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to congratulate you on making it through one day," Slughorn beamed. He began to clap, though no one else clapped with him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just barely," He heard Pansy mumble behind him.

"Now whoever didn't go last time will be doing it today. Very well, I'll leave Flitwick to it," Slughorn completed. Flitwick began to make his way through the pairs of people, waving his wand removing a sense.

"And what sense will you take away, Potter?" Draco smirked.

Potter folded his arms across his chest and ignored him. Draco glanced behind him and saw Weasley and Blaise laughing together. After this whole deal, Draco promised to himself that he would put Blaise back in line.

He remembered having lunch with them the other day and they had acted like old friends. It put him on edge and Draco didn't know what to think of it yet.

"Who will it be?" Flitwick asked as he approached to Draco and Potter's table.

"Touch," Harry said modestly.

"Very well. Sine tactu," Flitwick waved his wand and pointed it at Potter. He watched as a light spark ignited the tip of the wand and then dimmed very quickly. Flitwick walked away to the next table.

Draco fiddled with his quill on his desk not wanting to talk to Potter. He hated this activity and was seriously considering moving back to the Manor. He quickly dismissed that thought, realizing that his father would be there.

The note that his father had sent Draco lay on the floor the only thing left of it was the ashes. Draco thought of his father waiting for his response. He didn't care if his father paced the floor until his legs gave out on him; Draco had no intent on responding.

Slughorn dismissed all the eighth years to resume to their Saturday activities. Draco got up from his chair and made his way to the prefects bathroom.

Draco faintly heard footsteps behind him but knew it was just another person that was just let out. He looked over at the windows peering outside he saw many people just lounging in the grass with their friends.

He sighs to himself when he finds that the prefect's bathroom is not in use to anyone but him. He's alone.

Very aware that no one would come in here, Draco took out his mother's letter that he slipped into his pockets this morning.

He reread it, searching for a clue, but he knew that his mother wouldn't hint at anything if she was too distracted by the pain that she was in. Draco longed to visit her and hated how he had to be coped up here.

The door swung up behind him and he turned to face Potter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?

"I'm the Quidditch captain."

"Not a very good one."

"Better than you if they didn't make you captain."

They glared at each other and Draco felt like minutes had gone by. Draco recalled a summer when he was ten and about to go to Hogwarts. He had just gotten a new broom and had flown so much that summer that he thought he was better than half the team at the school. Once he saw that first years weren't allowed he envied Potter for getting by. Of course Harry Potter would. Draco made it his mission to best him at quidditch and even he failed at doing that. He admitted to himself, and Potter would willingly agree, Draco was better at flying but Potter was just quicker.

There stood Potter though, distressed and ignorant as he always looked.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm Head Boy."

"Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco yelled beginning to grow more and more irritated.

"Nothing..," Potter replied softly.

Draco tried to ignore his presence and leaned against the wall as he took out his mother's letter again. Stay at Hogwarts. He read that sentence over and over again. His mother must think that he'd go and see her. And he would if it wasn't for being back at school. He needed to see her and he assured himself that she needed to see him too.

He wondered if his father had yet visited her, and could almost imagine the look on the healers' faces if Lucius Malfoy showed up at St. Mungo's.

Draco tucked the letter back away in his pocket. The silence was broken by a flush from a stall. Potter came out and passed Draco as if he weren't there and walked straight towards the sinks.

"So why did you pick touch?" Draco drawled.

"Just shut it," Potter said edgily.

"I saw you and Weasley girl yesterday," Draco remembered. "I also heard it from Blaise. You must really be a suckish boyfriend if she gets bored with you."

Potter's shoulders tensed but his back was still turned to the sink.

"Oh yes I know alright. Did you choose touch because you don't want to touch her? This exercise is very convenient then."

"I said shut up!" Potter yelled turning around so quickly that water splashed out of the sink. "Do you ever just shut up?"

"No actually," Draco sneered. "I've been told that I talk in my sleep also."

Potter made a frustrated grunt. Draco walked up to him until he was behind Potter's back.

"I bet she likes to be touched.. not by you of course-"

Harry knew what Malfoy was doing. He wanted to see Harry grow annoyed and leave him alone. He didn't know what Malfoy was doing before he came in and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"I bet she likes to be touched… not by you of course-"

Harry didn't know what happened next. First Malfoy was standing next to him irritating him as he always did. Now there was scarlet blood covering Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy-"

"Get away from me!" Malfoy said sharply covering his face.

Harry felt a sting of regret. He knew that Malfoy would want his comeuppance and Malfoy seemed to get what he always wanted.

"I'm sorry-"Harry tried to say.

"Sorry? It seems that every time we're alone in a bathroom together, I always end up getting the bad end-"Malfoy groaned and tensed and held on to his jaw.

"I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Hurt me? Oh no, Potter you are mistaken. I'm not hurt; I just have a broken jaw!"

Harry stepped back and let Malfoy carry on with his row. Harry didn't even know how he did it, he didn't feel… he gave him his sense of touch.

"At least let me take you to the hospital wing," Harry offered beginning to pull at Malfoy's sleeves.

Malfoy shrugged him off and pulled his sleeve out of Harry's grasp. "You will not be taking me anywhere!"

"So you're just going to stand here with a broken jaw?" Harry asked. He actually thought Malfoy would reply with a sadistic yes and make Harry leave, but he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Harry stood looking at the door, moments after Malfoy had left. He couldn't begin to think that he would actually punch someone, no less than break their jaw. Malfoy had said that if they were alone together in a bathroom, Harry began to hurt Malfoy. That was the same thing with anytime that they were alone. Harry wondered if Malfoy would tell Madame Pomfrey how he ended up with a broken jaw.

Suddenly, Harry felt no remorse towards Malfoy. He had remembered what he said and looked down at his fingers clenching. He couldn't feel his fists clenching, but he felt himself getting heated. He hadn't chosen the feeling of touch to go away simply because he didn't want Ginny to touch him. Who would tell Malfoy about his relationship? He noticed that Blaise and Ron were getting close lately over this activity and perhaps Ginny had told Ron, and Ron had told Blaise.

He noted to himself that he would ask Ron about the situation later.

After moments of standing in the prefect's bathroom alone, Harry went out into the corridor. There wasn't that many people inside. Most of the students were outside taking advantage of the warm weather.

"Harry!" Ginny called. Ginny walked over to Harry, who was still having thoughts about Malfoy, bathrooms, and blood. "I've been looking for you!"

"Well what is it then?" Harry said bitterly.

Ginny's jaw dropped at the tone of his voice, but quickly reassured herself. "Last night... I'm sorry."

"You're only sorry about last night?"

"Yes-I mean...Oh Harry! I don't think we can...we can be together. I'm not sure how people know, but they know about Dean and me."

Harry tensed up and felt as if he had taken a bludger to the head. Ginny was breaking up with something over her doing? He knew that he was going to talk to her later about this, but that it came out of nowhere... Harry looked back at Ginny who was staring at him through teary eyes waiting for an answer.

"That's fine," Harry said in almost a whisper.

"I really am sorry," she said almost crying.

With that, Harry turned and hurried down the corridor. This was better. Of course it was. This was good, and now everything could go back to normal. Normal. His life was far from normal. He could almost picture Malfoy's smug face once he heard the news. Why is he thinking about Malfoy? He shrugged that thought away.

What about Ron though? Ron, who had driven him into Ginny's arms and now they weren't together. What would he think? Harry didn't want to have that thought on his mind. He didn't want to think about this at all.

"Harry!" He heard someone call behind him. He didn't turn though. Harry didn't want to face Ginny again. Not that it was embarrassing, it was just...it would be.

"Harry!" The voice was closer. Harry turned sharply on his heel and saw Hermione walking towards him.

"Harry! I called for you two times-Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..," Harry said not meeting her eyes.

"Is it Ginny? Ron told me," Hermione said timidly. Harry just noticed that she had many books in her hands.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry repeated. "What are those for?"

"Oh these? They aren't mine. I'm only doing work for Malfoy," She shifted her arms so that the books looked a little more comfortable in her hands.

"Malfoy? Why would you do things for him?" Harry said shockingly.

"He's Head Boy. Ebro said it would be nice if I just brought his things to him. He's in the hospital wing, it's not like he can get them himself."

Harry felt a stinging pain in his stomach. It's Harry's fault that Malfoy is even in the hospital wing. This activity was not helping but harming others.

"I'll go with you," Harry offered.

"You really don't have to-"

Harry felt like he did have to. He had to at least see Malfoy.

"It's fine," Harry said reassuringly to Hermione. Hermione stopped rejecting his offers, and continued to walk.

The walk to the hospital was nothing but awkward and full of silence. Harry knew that Hermione was itching to ask Harry about him and Ginny but held back from asking. He didn't know how to tell people. It had happened so fast. Ginny just said it and then walked away, not leaving Harry to comment about it. If she hadn't left, Harry would have agreed anyways but he knew that she would be more satisfied with Dean.

They approached the hospital wing and saw many people in there already. Many beds were full with students. On the left, Harry saw Malfoy who already had many guests around him.

"We should warn everyone Pansy," he heard Malfoy say to Parkinson. "A mudblood just walked in here, there will be more diseases in a minute."

Both of them sniggered, but everyone around them just shot them nasty looks. Hermione, who was now red, walked cautiously to Malfoy's bed.

"Professor Ebro told me to get your books for you since you'll be in here all day," Hermione said laying the books down on the bedside table.

Harry stood there looking at Malfoy's face. There wasn't any blood on his face, though he swore he could see blood stains on his neck.

"Harry," Hermione said. Harry tore his attention away from Malfoy, noticing that he was staring at him. "We should go. Class will start again soon and we haven't had lunch yet."

Harry nodded and exited the hospital wing. Hermione left to go study in her room leaving Harry alone in the corridors.

Harry should go and eat with the others, but instead he roamed the corridors. Lunch hasn't even ended and his day has been like hell so far.

"Okay Mister Malfoy, you are free to leave in the morning. The medicine should heal your jaw overnight," Pomfrey admonished Draco. Draco nodded at her and she left to tend to other students.

Draco had worked on his assignments throughout the day, Pansy had left minutes after she had arrived once she found out Draco shouldn't be talking because it would make his jaw worsen.

A faint cough broke his thought, and he looked up at a Ravenclaw boy who stood next to his bed.

Draco was about to say something then remembered he wasn't allowed to talk.

"What would you like to have for dinner Draco?"

Only his friends used his first name. The teachers and everyone else called him Malfoy. This Ravenclaw was defiantly not his friend, and Draco had never seen him before until now.

"Would you like a sandwich?"

Draco looked away from him. "Sandwich it is then."

The Ravenclaw stood there compelled to say something else but bit down on his tongue and walked away. The assistants here were very dull, Draco thought.

He hadn't even had time to rest back against the pillows again before the Ravenclaw boy had returned.

"I've got a letter for Malfoy?" said a Ravenclaw boy approaching Draco's bed. He pleaded to himself that the letter wouldn't be from his father, but his hopes were given up.

Dear Draco,

I am writing to you to tell you about your mother. I have visited her and she is very ill. The Prophet has done a story on her, and I'm sure you've read it, but since it was published she has gotten worse. I hope you know not to leave the castle under any circumstances. The nurses still do not know what is wrong with her and are trying everything they can.

Your Father,

**Lucius Malfoy**

Draco laid the letter down on his lap. He didn't know what to do. His mother was getting worse and everyone kept telling him to stay here. He had to be by his mother. That was where he was supposed to be right now. He didn't care about all the Head Boy business or his school work. His mother came before all of that.

He knew his father would want a letter in return. Draco opened the letter hesitantly. At least the letter wasn't a howler. Even if he didn't know anyone in the hospital wing, his reputation would still be ruined. The Ravenclaw boy who had given it to him still stared at him transfixed.


	4. Chapter 4

News about Draco being in the Hospital Wing spread over the night and Harry tried his best to ignore all of it. The reason why he was there seemed to change from getting in a fight to him tripping. Only Harry knew what really happened.

The weekend was quiet and peaceful. Everyone had time to relax from the overwhelming senses activity. He hadn't heard Hermione talk about her partner Bulstrode since she was assigned to her. Ron lazily did his assignments, but when not under the eye of Hermione he would slip cautiously out of the portrait hole and meet up with Blaise. Harry didn't know what was going on with him and Merlin knew he didn't want to find out.

"Harry do you think-" Hermione started, just as Ginny walked into the portrait hole. She wasn't alone though. Dean was with her and his hand was holding Ginny's.

Everything seemed to go still as if the common room had paused. Ginny stared nervously at Harry as she chewed on her bottom lip. Dean who noticed her tense, gripped her hand tightly in his. The common room noises whispered back slowly into Harry's head as if it wasn't on pause anymore. Dean and Ginny surely came into the common room to lounge on the couch, but failed to do so being that Harry was sitting on it. The two passed him and went to the corner.

He didn't even know that he was watching them until Ron dropped his notebook onto the floor breaking his stare.

"You alright?" Ron asked, scoping his notebook back into his lap.

"Just fine," Harry replied. He hadn't yet told Ron about their abrupt break up but was sure Hermione had informed him about it.

"As I was saying.. Harry do you think that Malfoy is alright?"

All of his thoughts about Ginny disappeared and his attention was now focused on Hermione. "Why should we care?"

"Well he is your partner after all-"

"That doesn't mean I should care about him. It's not like I'm all friendly with him like Ron is with Blaise," Harry protested.

Ron made a slight movement and rested his head back against the chair he was sitting in.

"Blaise is alright though," Ron said.

Ron was not making Harry feel any better about the stupid thing. Everytime that he saw Ron and Zabini together made him sick. He didn't even know why though. He remembered something that Hermione had said just the other day _Voldemort is gone Harry... They aren't a threat to us. _

A glance at Ron told him that he was back to writing the potions essay due tomorrow and that the conversation was now dropped. They haven't done anything to give Harry the impression that they would be a threat. Though that would be too soon to think that. It has only been a week back at Hogwarts and he felt that Malfoy was already getting under his skin. It wasn't a mind game that Malfoy was playing against him, but he did feel some repentance towards Malfoy. He was actually worried for that slimy git. Hermione had also said that Malfoy thinks that he was appointed Head Boy out of pity.

He vaguely remembered someone saying something about his mother and his father in the prophet last week. Without thinking, he stood up not even bothering to look at Ginny and Dean as he walked through the portrait hole.

.

"Draco," Pansy said. "What happened?"

"I've told you before that nothing happened," Draco replied calmly. He didn't even know why he was holding back what did happen. What really happened was that the bloody Gryffindor broke his jaw in the prefects bathroom. He was not about to tell Pansy that because he knew it would only raise more questions.

To all costs he was actually trying to avoid the topic, but Pansy along with Blaise and Goyle, were curious as to what happened. He mumbled that he had fallen and had thought they wouldn't bring it up. He, of course was wrong.

The only surprise that he had gotten after being released from the horrid hospital wing was that Nott was ignoring him. He had asked Pansy but she didn't answer. Draco also hadn't told anyone personally about his mother in the hospital wing nor his father being released from Azkaban and was now sending him letters. Those letters were also being ignored.

"Oh so you just randomly had a broken jaw?" Pansy said obviously not letting it go.

"I told you I had fallen."

"We all know you wouldn't actually admit to being clumsy," Blaise said who was lounging on his couch in Draco's quarters not putting much impute until now.

"You can't honestly expect us to let this go," Pansy said as if reading his mind.

"Well I have to go," Blaise said suddenly and stood up off the couch. "I'm going down to the quidditch pitch."

"Lovely, I'll come with anything to escape this interrogating session-" He glanced at Pansy who crossed her arms across her chest in response.

"I don't think you would want to play quidditch with a Weasley," Blaise said, shrugging on his coat.

Draco stood looking confused at his friend. He didn't know what was stiring inside of him but refused to call it jealousy. Blaise kept getting up and going somewhere for the past week and always saying Weasley. He hated this stupid activity more than ever now that he knew one of his best friends was getting sucked into liking Gryffindors.

"I didn't think you would want to play quidditch with a Weasley either," Draco replied only have a wither of bitterness in his voice. Blaise made no further attempt at giving Draco some kind of comfort before he left.

Draco stood there watching the place where Blaise had just stood. The walls were shrinking and they were closing in on Draco. They were going to crush him. He let out a gasp wanting to escape the claustrophobic feeling.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses eventually," Pansy said sounding unsure of her statement. Draco fucking hoped he came to his senses. He was hanging out with Gryffindors and not just any Gryffindor. A Weasley.

"Eventually," He said repeating her last word.

.

The corridors were filled with people going to the Great Hall. Harry wasn't going though, he like every eighth year, was making his way down to the potions room which he really regretted. There were many reasons why he wasn't looking forward to today. One was that he had punched Malfoy and knew there would be some sort of revenge plot forming in Malfoy's mind over the weekend. Two was that it was Malfoy in general. Third was that it was Malfoy's turn to go a day without a sense and Harry wasn't looking forward to going to any of Malfoy's classes if he chose sight.

Harry entered the potions room and saw that most of everyone was already there. Hermione was with Bulstrode and he could swear that she looked sick. Ron was already having a conversation with Zabini. Neville sat on the edge of his chair furthest away from Parkinson who was not even paying any attention to him but chatting away with Greengrass. At last, there was Malfoy.

He was seated at the front this time unlike other days where they mostly sat in the back of the classroom. Harry sauntered over to the table Malfoy was at and sat down not even glancing at him. His eyes were on the front of the classroom looking at Ebro and Sprout he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He didn't dare look at him though. His eyes were kept focused on his professors who seemed to be having a quiet heated argument.

Minutes passed by before Ebro called everyone's attention. Harry could swear that throughout those long, spaced out minutes Malfoy never took his eyes off of him.

"Alright. Good morning everyone!" Ebro said cheerfully as if it wasn't seven in the morning on a Monday. There were a few murmurs back but most kept quiet.

"Today is the third day of this activity and I'm positive that I can see some friendships forming," She smiled as she looked around the room.

Harry's immediate thought was of Ron and Zabini. The two were practically insuperable. Ron had gone down to the quidditch pitch just the other day without Harry. Some sort of thread in Harry broke and he hoped that he wasn't being replaced by some Slytherin.

"Today you will be-" The door of the classroom opened breaking the still silence. All the eyes in the room landed on Slughorn. He looked pale and that pleasing smile of his was nowhere to be seen.

He cleared his voice but it still sounded croaked, "May I see Draco Malfoy?"

The eyes fell on Malfoy now who stood gathering his things, and left. Harry looked at Malfoy's vacant seat not noticing that Ebro resumed talking. He wondered if Slughorn had found out about the fight that they had had in the bathroom. He quickly dismissed that thought because Slughorn would have asked for both Harry and Malfoy.

"Mister Potter," Ebro said. Harry was oblivious that she had stopped talking and was now standing in front of him. "Sense your partner is missing you don't have to do the exercise. Malfoy will have to do it when he comes back tomorrow."

He was relieved that all his fear about seeing Malfoy today hadn't happened but was disappointed. He wasn't disappointed that he wasn't going to end up going to Malfoy's classes. More disappointed that he was alone for the next hour in the potions room.

Trying to focus on the sounds and conversations around him for the next hour was complete torture. It was all just gossip, especially from the Hufflepuff girls behind him who were talking about one of their friends snogging a sixth year Hufflepuff named Lewis. He couldn't take another five minutes of this and felt himself going insane.

At last the eighth years were let out and Harry felt like he was freed from a silent torture.

"I cannot believe her!" Hermione said firmly as they were let out and started walking towards their first class. "She is ignorant and selfish and completely mad."

"I think that's the same for most of the Slytherin house," Harry said succinctly.

Once they had eaten their breakfast, Ron and Harry departed back to the common room as Hermione made her way to Arithmancy.

The common room was quiet with a few studious students spread out in different areas of the room. A pair of sixth years were lounging in the corner playing chess which was the only sound being made.

"What do you think Malfoy's problem was?" Ron asked, settling into the armchair. Harry sat opposite him on the couch.

"I'm sure there are lots of problems with him," Harry said.

"I mean. Well Blaise said-"

"Will you shut up about Blaise Zabini for one second, Ron?" Harry said intensely.

Ron eyes widened at Harry's abrupt outburst. His cheeks went a rosary red and looked down. Harry thought that was the end of that and there wouldn't be more to add to the conversation. For the rest of the time, Harry and Ron did their assignments without another word towards the other. A few minutes, or perhaps it was hours because it surely felt that way, Hermione walked through the portrait hole. She took a seat next to Harry and began talking quickly.

"In Arithmancy Malfoy wasn't there. Parkinson was in that class and she was talking to Greengrass about something about Malfoy's father. On my way here it seems that everyone has been talking about his trip to the hospital wing and-"She gasped for more air. "And I think it's serious. He always goes to his classes and he hasn't been in any all day."

Never had Harry known Hermione would actually worry about the Slytherin nor did he ever think Ron would be friends with a Slytherin. This whole thing was mental and messed up and Harry couldn't wait until it was over.

"And?" Harry said at last.

"And I think you should ask him about it," Hermione said confidently.

"Why should I talk to him? He has his stupid friends to talk to if he wants to talk to someone," said Harry.

"His _stupid friends _don't know what's going on. Harry I really hate to say this but it wouldn't be bad for you to find out."

.

Draco locked himself in his room. He needed to shut out all noises but it felt so loud with all his thoughts. Wanting to be away from anyone and Slughorn had suggested it, he stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't dare talk to people and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

He knew he should have responded to the letters immediately once they were sent. He should have asked his father to tell his mother that Draco is indeed worried. Pathetic was how he felt at the moment and he regretted everything that had lead up to this.

He recalled earlier that morning when he had burned the other letter and had gone to the potions room. He hadn't even stayed long before Slughorn had pulled him out. He knew it was for something wrong that Draco had done. His first thought was that it had to do something with Potter and the incident that had happened. His second thought was that it involved his father in some weird way.

He never thought that it would be awful news. Draco froze once he was told that his mother had deseaced that morning. The world had stopped spinning and he felt like his feet were stuck to the floor making him completely frozen. He could not breath or think.

Dreadful. He felt dreadful. He could have stopped it if he had gone to St. Mungo's and had gotten the chance to look at her one last time. He blamed himself for leaving to go back to school. He left her alone with their house elf and it was entirely his fault.

He didn't even know what had caused the death or what had started but Draco only knew that he didn't do anything about it. He had tried to heal her back to being healthy and more alive. Every time Draco looked at his mother that summer she looked like she was dead. There was a lost soul somewhere in that body of hers but she looked like she was going to die. And she eventually did.

He had laid in the same spot since he had heard the news. He didn't dare to move and he was starving but knew that he shouldn't worry about his own problems and worry about his mother. He felt a slight shiver in him.

_Malfoys don't cry. _He had been repeating that all day to himself and at times he was about to but knew he should show that he is strong. Even though there was no one around to watch him cry, he felt like his mother wouldn't want him to.

A soft knock at the door woke Draco out of his thoughts. Someone wanted to see him. He was defiantly not in the state to see anyone and ignored the knock. It wasn't until the knock came again that he unlocked the door not leaving his spot.

The door creaked open and there stood the last person that Draco wanted to see. Harry Potter stood by the door looking at Draco. Draco wanted to throw something at him or at the wall behind him to make him go away, but he didn't budge.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco said breaking the still silence. He hadn't spoken since this morning and his voice sounded hoarse.

Potter inched away from the door and shut it. The door was the only sound in the room that made any noise.

"People…people are worried about you," Potter said stuttering.

Draco couldn't care less what Potter thought or anyone else thought. Let them be worried. He would inhabit his room for the week without leaving if that's what it came down to. And who was Potter for telling him that? He couldn't have thought that coming into Draco's room would just brighten him.

"And?" Draco said coldly.

Potter made no further attempt at talking but stood there sending a sharp glare in Draco's direction. Draco only smirked at him and tried to ignore Potter's presence entirely.

"You didn't go to any of your classes," Potter pressed on.

He couldn't tell if Potter was asking that or stating that he didn't go to his classes. Of course he didn't. Draco couldn't bear to look at everyone else looking so happy while he was feeling melancholy. What he was doing was isolating himself and it was better this way. He would lash out at people if he was in classes. It felt like he was drowning in some sea of misery and there was no way to free himself of the feeling. He might not even go back to his classes for a week. Draco knew this feeling of loneliness wouldn't go away. He had envisioned his mother being healthy and dying of old age not from some mysterious illness. It wasn't fair and Draco hated it.

"…I mean really Malfoy," He heard Potter say, his voice sounding a thousand miles away.

"Come again Potter?" Draco asked.

Potter groaned frustrated and Draco's lack of concentration. Potter repeated himself, "Your friends are worried about you, you twat. What did Slughorn even tell you?"

He pictured Blaise and Pansy fretting over his absence. Knowingly he guessed that they had a vague idea of what had happened. Draco would be horrified and probably go up to the Ministry of Magic himself if the _Daily Prophet_ printed the story about his mother.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Potter," Draco said finally.

"Why are you being so damn difficult?" Potter asked loudly.

"Why are you even here?" Draco shot back.

That question took Potter and he saw his shoulder tense at it. He really did want to know why, of all people Potter was in his room trying to talk some sense into him. Was that even what he was trying to do. Draco was about to add another slide remark when Esclaves apparated into the room between where Potter and Draco stood.

Potter looked at Esclaves as if he was a pile of rubbish. Esclaves only greeted Potter and began making Draco dinner which he of course did not ask for. He picked up a random book off the floor and began to pretend like he was reading.

The plan had worked and moments later Potter had fled the room shutting the door behind him with a slam.

.

A few days went by before Malfoy even showed in class late afternoon. He hadn't seen Malfoy since Harry had gone to Malfoy's room. As Harry predicted, the Slytherin had given no comment towards what was going on and only told Harry to mind his own business.

He couldn't help but be curious about it. He wasn't showing up to any of his classes until now, which was four days later, his friends were worried sick, and the feeling was mutual towards the whole Slytherin house. Harry supposed it was feeling remorse for their fellow Slytherin.

At least to his greatest concern, Hermione had stopped worrying once she had gone to a meeting and was amazed that Malfoy had shown up. He had gone just the day after Harry had that conversation with him in his bedroom.

It wasn't much of a conversation since Malfoy had ignored anything Harry had to say and ended up being one sided.

Hermione had her suspicions that whatever it was had to deal with Lucius. She held that opinion very strongly.

Slughorn finished his lesson with only a few claps in response. He dismissed them all but Harry stayed still and didn't move. Slughorn was the last person that Malfoy had talked to before he went into his...whatever it was.

"Harry? What is it?" Slughorn asked smiling.

"I was just-wondering about Malfoy," Harry said hesitantly.

Slughorn's smile faded and was replaced with a blank face. He said hastily, "I'm sorry Harry, but those matters are Draco's and none of your concern."

His response was almost identical to Malfoy's own when he had asked about the problem.

"He's my partner, sir. In the activity I mean. I think I deserve to know," Harry said lamely.

He saw Slughorn look very confused at the thought and looked like he was second guessing something. His face looked concentrated but at last he sighed.

"Alright," he said at last. "Draco's mother passed away. You are not repeating those words to anyone. "

Harry fought the nerve to ask more questions. He had skimmed the prophet that had mentioned his mother. He had no idea.

Harry nodded and muttered a thank you. Thank you for what? For telling him someone's secret. Harry had no idea where he was going but his feet seemed to guide him through the quiet corridors. Everyone was at lunch, eating away happily, completely unaware of this.

He supposed it would be in the prophet eventually, and would be on the front page. He found himself at the front of Malfoy's door. Harry didn't want to go in there, he thought he had intruded enough. Whatever he was thinking was not at all what he was doing. His hand raised up to the hard door and knocked quietly.

He stood there for a while thinking that no one would come. Knowing he should go, and that Malfoy was indeed not going to answer the door he started to turn.

The door behind him creaked open by itself. Harry thought that this was a bad idea already but he entered the room.

The room itself was cluttered with many books strewed about the place. The walls were barely visible behind the many bookcases that lined it. Harry hadn't seemed aware of it all the first time he had come in here, but that was probably because he had an intention of going and was completely focused. This time he didn't even know what to do. Or what to say.

Malfoy was lying in the same spot that he was the first time Harry had come in. It looked as if he hadn't moved at all. He looked ill.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Malfoy didn't even budge or even seem to be aware that Harry was in his room. He lay there looking at the ceiling in a world of his own.

"I'm sorry about your mother..," Harry said.

The mention of his mother and the fact that Harry knew seemed to have catch Malfoy off guard. He looked over at Harry who stood there not knowing what to do. His stare wasn't even much of a glare and the grey eyes looked somewhat different.

They were obviously full of tears, or they were about to be. A fine line of puffy red skin coated his eye. The blonde hair that was always tamed and looked perfect was standing up on the end not looking like it had been brushed at all today.

"Get out," Malfoy whispered.

"No," Harry said.

Whatever this was that was making Harry act like this he wanted it to go away. He was protesting and thought that just might be the Gryffindor boldness inside of him.

Malfoy's stare was now the original glare that he was used to. "Look Malfoy I know you don't want me to know but your friends… Your friend should."

"Get out," Malfoy repeated.

Harry nodded and said no more. He quickly stepped out of the room and left. Harry felt a relief leave him as he stepped out of Malfoy's room and into the corridor. The classes for that afternoon were boring and all Harry could think of was those grey eyes boring into him when he was in Malfoy's room.

After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry wished that Hermione would just go away so they could do their assignments by themselves. That wish was quickly made when Hermione departed to her quarters. Ron soon left for bed earlier than usual leaving Harry alone. He glanced at the corner of the room where two familiar people were snogging in the corner by the window.

A nerve in Harry broke. This was just torture watching them together and he didn't know why. Ginny and Dean were together as if nothing had changed from sixth year. They walked hand in hand to most of the classes and were seen together, and never without the other by their side. Whatever was turning in Harry's stomach was ignored. He didn't care for Ginny anymore and was happy for Dean. The couples broke away and were now whispering. Ginny shot a glance over at Harry over her shoulder and turned back quickly to Dean continuing to whisper.

Harry knew that they were talking about him. A mental note was made in Harry's mind to talk to Ginny tomorrow before the first quidditch game of the season.

He sat on the couch until he was perfectly in his solitude. A crash sounded from the outside corridor. Harry jolted up, it waking him from his thoughts. It seemed no one else had heard the noise because everyone was still asleep in their dormitories.

Harry stood up and slipped out of the portrait hole. The sound was louder once he was out of the corridor. The avalanches of noises were heard at the end of corridor. Not thinking at all, Harry draped his cloak over himself knowing that it was past curfew. He wandered through the corridor already regretting making the choice of investigating the mysterious sounds. He had already stepped in someone that wasn't his business to know today.

.

The next day the eighth years gathered in the normal place in the morning after breakfast. Professor Olio had spoken to Draco and Potter about that they were very far behind. It was Draco's turn and he had said he would go without sight.

He regretted the choice once he made it because Flitwick had told Potter that he was to help Draco to his classes.

Draco remembered what had happened yesterday and was still furious for Potter knowing.

Potter had intruded on him. He knows what happened with his mother and was such a bloody Gryffindor that he took it up on himself to find out more from Draco. Potter was stupid and his hatred just grew and grew.

He couldn't stand the Gryffindor for another minute . The past week has been nothing but getting the bad end of things with Potter. A broken jaw, and some invasion of privacy. If he didn't know better he could say that Potter looked nervous at the moment.

He was just looking straight forward at absolutely nothing, he was barely sitting on his sit, and he kept switching the position of his arms. Draco was amused by this and gave Potter a smirk which seemed to bring him out of whatever was running through that mind of his.

During the days of his absence, he had received two letters from his father. One was addressed to him at some earlier date in the week and the second was owled to him that day.

In the letter he his father instructed him to quit the quidditch team. Draco spent about a minute yelling at the letter, only realizing it was a letter and most importantly it made him look like he was an insane freak. Which he wasn't. Draco had taken it upon himself to quit the Slytherin quidditch team. He was surprised when they didn't make any sort of argument about it and only shrugged. He had to ask his father about him, so after he had gotten back from the dungeons he had sat at his desk in his room. Trying to make it decent enough and giving his father no hint at mentioning any of the previous letters he gave to Esclaves to send it out.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco didn't really care that he was blind today. This way he didn't have to read the prophet if his mother's death was in it, nor did he have to see people whispering. Having a sight taken away gains more strength on the other senses. So he could hear their whispers loud and clear and he was not at all thrilled about what they were talking about

"I heard his father got out of Azkaban because an ex Death Eater escaped with him."

"His mother died because she tripped and fell."

"His mother died from drinking too much. I would too if my husband was the most loyal to You-Know-Who, and my son was a spoiled brat."

The rumors were more terrible than the actual thing. Talking wasn't a sense but he chose not to. He ignored all of them in all his classes and refused to talk to Pansy or Blaise. Goyle had tried confronting him but bolted away once he received an icy glare from Draco.

Potter walked him to his classes and had to take notes on what the Professors were saying. They sat in the back in all the classes and when lunch time came around Potter was already tired.

"I have so much work to catch up on from my own classes..," Potter said wearily, walking a few inches away from Draco.

Draco had no idea where he was going or where Potter was taking him to. All he could see was a crowd of darkness that was covering him like a blindfold. He could feel Potter reach out and clutch his robes gently tugging him hastily.

"What the fuck Potter," Draco said at once, being more confused about his surroundings than he was before.

"Someone was about to push you," Potter said in a hollow voice.

Draco looked to where he had heard Potter and tried to manage something to say but failed. Why would Potter care if someone was about to push him anyways.

"I don't need you playing hero Potter," Draco said.

"I'm not being a hero-"

Whatever Potter was about to say was lost in the loud erupt of a crash. Draco wanted to know what was going on but then felt like his feet were rising up off the ground and then was turning. He was upside down, and heard loud laughter below him. He didn't know what was going on but his head was pounding and his hair was beginning to tickle his face.

"Let him down at once Prior!" He heard Potter below.

"I didn't know the Slytherin bastard would have Gryffindors running to his rescue," said someone who Draco couldn't make out.

Whoever this Prior person was needed to let Draco down now. He was feeling more light headed as seconds passed by and he knew people were laughing at him.

"Don't make me hex you! Put him down!" Potter ordered.

That seemed to work because he felt like the air that was holding him up was quickly taken away underneath him. Draco landed on the hard floor in a pool of billowing robes covering him. He felt his arm break underneath him, and was positive his head was going to also gain a bruise later on.

People around him seemed to go about what they were doing not caring that Draco Malfoy was laying on the floor in pain. Potter went to his aid and kneeled down beside him.

"Oh god-Draco I'm so sorry-I can't believe that he-"

"Shut it Potter," Draco sneered. That seemed to shut Potter up. He felt a tug at his hand and was suddenly back on his feet. He moved his other hand to clutch his left arm.

"Er-do you want to go see Pomfrey for that?" Potter asked. There was nothing to protest when Potter already began to walk in an opposite direction.

Draco wished he had given up some other sense. That way he could see who had humiliated him and knew who to punish once he regained his sight.

He attempted to ignore all of Potter's attempts at talking to him, and apologizing. Apologizing were for those who didn't have dignity. Draco was taught not to apologize to others because it shows your weakness. That rule was grounded into him by his father many times as a child. If he was in trouble then he began to apologize but then he started apologizing for apologizing which caused a huge fiasco that left an imprint on Draco's childhood.

Most people would think that a childhood at the Manor would be nothing but running along the open wide hallways, getting whatever you want, and punish the house elves whenever necessary. His childhood was nothing like that at all though. In fact it was gruesome. If he put one toe out of line his father would be furious. He had once broken a glass vase by running along the hallways with Pansy, and his father was tempted to cast an Unforgiveable curse on him. He was only four and if it weren't for his mother he would have been crucioed in front of Pansy.

There was another time, just a few weeks after second year, he was in the drawing room and he could hear his mother and father bellowing insults to one another. Draco always had to stick his nose into other people's business whether it be his own parents or not. He sneaked his way over to the his father's study and cracked the door silently but just enough to have a better hearing.

"It doesn't matter Lucius," his mother said in a crossed whisper.

"You are blinded. Draco has been studying all year and even during the summer. Snape taught him potions most of his childhood. I do not see how a filthy Gryffindor mudblood could have beaten him."

"This is not a competition and you know that. And this isn't your input this is about Draco, it has nothing to concern you-"

"What will people say when they know that a proud pureblood was bested by a mudblood," his father said sharply. There was a faint whisper that he didn't hear but quiet followed after.

"The only people who know about the grades are Draco, you, and I. I do not see why we have to parade Draco's grades to the whole Wizarding World."

"Parading? I'm sure that people will find out sure enough."

"He is your son Lucius. He is not some boy. And he is certainly not going to be proud when he hears that his father cares more about his reputation than him."

"How dare you," Lucius said sternly. "I am aware who is and what he is not. I do know that Hogwarts is not the place for him. I knew we should have put him into Drumstrangs from the start-"

"He has friends there, not to mention Severus who watches him for us," Narcissa said.

Draco did not hear the rest of the conversation. He had already broken away from the door and was trying to put enough space between his father and him as possible. He knew his father would be in a rage after that and he also knew that he was furious at Draco. Ashamed. Disappointed.

"….Prior really begrudges anyone who was or is a Death Eater," said Potter's voice sounding more distant than anything.

Draco only nodded and gave him the impression that he was listening. As soon as they reached the hospital wing, Pomfrey was already busy with the many other students that were lined up along the walls.

"Please can you all just stay still and stay quiet! This is a hospital wing and I will not tolerate immature attitudes from any of you. Will those who came from the dungeons stay away from the other patients? This is not a zoo that I run but it seems like it is! Oh-Potter! Will you hold on?"

Most of the students were in there year but more than half of them were Gryffindors. Their faces were all pink and almost seemed brown. Some had embers in there hairs and their clothes were blackened as if they had just gotten out of a chimney. Potter saw one of his friends who Draco vaguely recognized.

"What happened, Dean?" He asked his voice rising over the many others.

"Seamus happened," the other person said.

That one name seemed to sum it all up. Pomfrey made her way over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin that were on the sidelines of the commotion.

"Yes? What is it? Were you too in the potion room?"

"No ma'am," Potter said at once. "I think Malfoy broke his arm or something-"

"I said I'm fine," Draco snarled. Potter rolled his eyes and explained what had happened. From what Draco made out was that this Prior person was in sixth year, a Ravenclaw, and hated those who were like Draco. Death Eaters. It also seemed that Potter hated someone just as more as he hated Draco.

Did he hate Draco? Draco could not recall the last time Potter made a snide comment to him. He had even helped here and he also defended him in the corridor. He wasn't sure if he had called him by his name earlier but dismissed that thought.

"I thought I saw you just the other day, did I not?" Pomfrey asked.

"You did," Potter replied for Draco. "It's just that I think he might have fractured his wrist."

Pomfrey gave Potter a curious look wanting to know more about how he had gotten this so called fractured wrist. Potter had explained in detail what had happened as if the many other people in the room weren't there.

Once Potter finished Pomfrey took Draco to a nearby bed. Draco hated hospital wings. Especially the schools. It was run by an old lady who should retire. What about that Ravenclaw he had saw the other day in here? Pomfrey must be having students help her for healer training. Whatever, he still hated hospital wings, weird Ravenclaw boys or not.

.

Harry left the hospital as soon as he could after he felt that Draco was in good hands. He couldn't understand why Trevor would go after someone like Draco. Malfoy was much inferior than Trevor was. During quidditch games whenever Trevor would play, he was always fair and polite. As far as going nice during a quidditch game is anyways. He was also a grade younger then Draco….

Draco.

It had taken some time to understand that he was thinking Draco. It sounded different than Malfoy, which sounded bitter. He glanced around the corridor he was in noticing only a few people passing.

"Draco," he said. It not also sounded different but it tasted differently than 'Malfoy' did on his tongue.

He made sure no one was around then continued walking back to Gryffindor tower. He expected Malfoy to be in the hospital for the rest of the day, and hoped that he would get along just fine. Harry stopped in his tracks just now realizing that Draco was indeed blind and that he, Draco's partner for this activity, should be with him. Should he? There was no rule in this whatsoever that stated if a partner broke his arm that the other partner should make sure he's alright. But it struck Harry to want to know if he was going to be alright and that he should go back to the hospital wing.

He couldn't help himself by thinking of Draco's face if Harry showed back up to the hospital. Draco didn't have to know that Harry was there… after all he is blind.

"Harry-I've been looking for you," a voice said from behind. If anyone were to come running to talk to Harry, Dean Thomas would be the list person he would think who would want to talk to him. It had been almost a week since he and Ginny had broken up. It hadn't even been a day when Ginny and Dean began going back out. Harry felt his fists clench. He wasn't at all mad. He was the one who had agreed.

"Yes?" Harry said finally.

"I was wondering if I could substitute for chaser for the game tomorrow," Dean said. "Peakes is in the hospital wing and won't be allowed out until Monday."

Peakes was one of the chaser's for the Gryffindor quidditch team since Harry became captain in his sixth year. It pained Harry to admit that it was wise to give the spot to Dean for now until he cured. Even if Dean was on his death list at the moment.

"Of course," Harry said.

Dean smiled at Harry and sauntered off down the corridor. Harry watched him and noticed a head of ginger hair was waiting for him with her back turned. Ginny. Harry needed to talk to her and he had wanted to do it before the game.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls in the almost empty corridor. Ginny halted and turned around.

Ginny's face looked pure and happy. She was happy with Dean and he was happy with her. It might have been only five days for them but they had gone out in sixth year and Harry didn't know how many times she had gone behind his back to be with Dean. Probably more than the one time she had told him. They were happy together and Harry couldn't break that.

Not only because she was Ron's sister but she was also Harry's friend. Friends don't hurt friends, Harry thought. Or in this case friends don't hurt their ex-girlfriend.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

He had forgotten what he was going to say. He stood there looking at her and was hastily drawn into memories of him with her. Happy meal times at the burrow for holidays would be replaced by awkward conversations and silence. Spending summer nights in each other's arms would be replaced by Ginny with Dean. He was happy for them, he repeated to himself. Happy. Happy. How he wanted to kick Dean off his broom. Happy for them.

"See you Saturday," Harry said at last. Ginny stood there looking at Harry as if waiting for him to say something else. Knowing that was all that he was going to say, she left hand in hand with Dean.

Harry was frozen in the spot still looking at the place he had seen the two. That was no longer him. She was happy with Dean. Harry was happy for her of course but if it had been any other person other than Dean, his dorm mate and friend since first year, Harry might have had respect for the other guy she had chosen.

That was why he seemed to have a dislike at Dean at the moment. Harry had always gotten along with Dean, and nothing seemed wrong before now. Even when Seamus had his breakdown in fifth year, Dean, who was Seamus's best friend, stayed close with Harry.

Harry wasn't sure if he should follow through with the plan to go visit Draco or to go do his potions homework that would require a hard night's work. He hesitated before making his way to Gryffindor tower, muttering the password under his breath, and entered the portrait hole. The Gryffindor common room was warm and embellished in red furnishings. The atmosphere was always wholesome and gave harry a positive feeling. That feeling can wait for later. He hurried upstairs to his room passing Ron on his way up the stairs. Ron looked like he was about to ask Harry something but noticed he was in a hurry and kept quiet.

Harry grabbed his bag and his potions book from off his bed and walked back down to the common room, going hurriedly back out the portrait hole, ignoring everyone's questions.

Draco was lying in a bed closest to the door. Harry saw Peaks at the end but was here visiting Draco. He would have never thought that he would come visit Draco bloody Malfoy in the hospital wing. He stirred in his bed, and Harry drew up a chair for him to sit in. Draco was asleep. His face was calm and still. He looked so innocent and he forgot who he was looking at for a moment.

A few strands of his white blonde hair were falling over his closed eyes. Harry always knew that Malfoy's skin was pale, but he never noticed the freckle on his left arm. He stared at it for a moment smiling to himself, then he noticed a dark line just above it. He would have thought it was another freckle but Harry knew that it was the dark mark.

He recalled the night that Dumbledore died and how all Hermione's opinions were proven false when he saw the dark mark on Draco's arm. He had never seen a dark mark up close before. His curiosity was killing him and before he could think about what he was doing, he was already pulling up Draco's sleeve, uncovering the rest of the dark mark.

The skull was embedded on his skin in black outlined by a snake. He stared it, wondering just how much it hurt Draco to receive such a horrible thing. How many days went into this making sure that Draco was completely faithful to the mad man called Voldemort? Did Draco regret it, or did he boast about it to his other Slytherin friends? Harry knew many days had gone wasted for Draco's trials deciding whether to throw him into Azkaban with his father or to let him return to Hogwarts. He now regretted not going to the trail. His long hatred towards Malfoy almost got him killed.

Harry noticed where he was and what he was doing. He was in the hospital wing at school sitting beside Draco Malfoy, looking at his dark mark while he was asleep. Draco stirred and suddenly he began tossing and turning. Harry didn't know what to do and felt frozen again. He watched for a moment as Draco began thrashing in his sleep and mumbling things that Harry couldn't understand.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

That was not loud enough for Draco to hear in his sleep. He continued to turn wildely and wouldn't stop. Harry wasn't sure if he should wake him up but it was paining him to see Malfoy like this. He didn't know why but he couldn't bare to see the blonde having a nightmare.

"Draco wake up!" Harry said loudly this time. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder beginning to shake him.

The blonde opened his eyes but was very aware that he was awake, even if he was blind.

"Who's there?" He asked coldly.

Harry's heart began to race. Deciding whether to answer him, or sit there silent and still.

"Er..," he began. "Me."

"Who exactly is me?"

Harry cleared his throat, adjusting his bag and his books in his hands. "Harry Potter."

.

Draco was walking down a hallway at the Manor. He was short and on his way to his father's study. He had a book in his hand. He had just discovered a new potion that Severus had taught him that afternoon and was eager to show his daddy.

His father was in his study as Draco predicted. He was leaning over a parchment and had many books opened all around him. Draco bounded into the room smiling up at his father. The desk was just five inches shorter than he was, and he was very happy that he had finally reached a height taller than the desk's.

He cleared his throat. No response. Draco took it upon his self that his father was doing that thing called day dreaming. He laid the book over the piece of parchment his father was staring at it.

It all happened very quickly. His father stood up, raising himself to his full height. Draco's happiness for being taller was quickly gone as he stared up at his father that was much taller than Draco would ever be.

"What the bloody hell do you want, you misfit?" His father said bitterly.

Draco did not know what to say or do. He grabbed the book that he had just laid on top of his father's parchment and reached it up to his giant of a father. His father merely smirked and threw the book to the ground, just in front of Draco's feet.

Daddy had never acted like this. He would have taken the book and ask what he had learned today.

"You think I really care? Look what you've done!" He put the parchment in front of Draco's face. The parchment that had ink on it was now smudging everywhere and Draco couldn't make out any of the words on it. "Get out of my office you imbecile! Get out!"

The giant was yelling at him, like he had never yelled at him before. Draco didn't even have time to get the book and was out of his office. Out of nowhere a snake, bigger than his father, jumped out at Draco. This was the worst punishment he had ever received. The snake sunk it's teeth into Draco's arm, making Draco fall to the floor.

He looked up at his father who had doubled in size and was laughing down at him.

Draco broke out into a cold sweat and shook himself. The snake would not come off of him and the laughter continued. The laughter stung worse than the bite.

He felt his shoulder shake and tried shaking it off. The snake was continuing to bite at his skin, and Draco watched, fascinated that he could not feel any pain anymore. His shoulder continued shaking. His father was standing and the snake was biting. Who was shaking him? The image of the hallway, the snake, and his laughing father faded but he was still in complete darkness.

"Draco?" said a voice. Very familiar but what was it doing here?

"Who's there?" He replied.

There was a moment of silence and Draco was impatient on answers.

"Er," said the voice. "Me."

He did not know a me and he began to wonder if he was still in the hallway at the Manor. Perhaps the light just went off and he was still there lying on the cold floor.

"Who exactly is me?" He asked.

"Harry Potter," said Potter. "You were having a bad dream I think."

He was not going to ask why Potter was here. It was a dream then? A nightmare in that case. But he had remembered bringing a book to his father and him getting mad, that part had happened. His father did not grow like a giant plant, nor did a snake appear. The snake. He had seen that snake for a whole year last year. It had never dared bite him. It belonged to the Dark Lord.

"I am fully aware that I had a nightmare Potter," he said. His voice quivered though adding a bit of suspicion to it.

He could not see Potter but knew he was watching him. He felt him staring at him.

"What do you want Potter? Draco said idly

He heard Potter stammer for a moment and knew he was trying to decide what to say. His other senses were very aware of what was going on. He wasn't even going to reflect on the nightmare he had just had. It was already bad enough that most of it had happened in real life when he was only five.

"I needed help with my potions," Potter said. "And wanted to see if you're alright.

Of course Potter needed his assistance with potions. Never had he asked about it, and never would Draco offer his help. But now he had Potter crawling to him for help and begging-okay not begging. That was a bit too far. Well he didn't know, he was blind wasn't he?

"I'm fine," he replied simply. "And how am I supposed to know-"

The next few words never left his mouth because he felt another presence to his right. He waited for something to happen but nothing did. Footsteps were heard, walking away from Draco's bed.

"Who was that?" Draco asked once the footsteps faded.

"That was...the reason why you're here. He helps in the hospital wing, that git," he said. "He gave you an invitation."

That person who had levitated him in front of his peers was the same person who had helped him just days ago? That couldn't be, there had to be some other Ravenclaw that worked in here. Ravenclaws were always looking for ways to suck up to the staff.

"What is the invitation?" Draco asked.

There was no reply, only silence. Draco couldn't read and the only way he could know what the invitation said was if Potter would tell him.

"It's an invitation to your mother's funeral Draco," Potter said.

An invitation? It seemed only days ago that she…left the earth. His father was already sending out invitations? He would have thought that his father of all people would be mourning over the death for months, looking for the person who had killed his wife. Instead he busied himself with sending out invitations.

"I..I have to go," said Potter. He heard him stand up and a ruffle of papers and books being put away.

"Leave the invitation," Draco said, as Potter began to leave.

"It's on the table next to you. Perhaps in the morning you will be able to read it," Potter said almost pleasantly. "Goodnight Malfoy, get better."

Goodnight Malfoy get better? Did he not just call him Draco? And why would Potter be wanting him to get better? Potter would have wanted Draco to be drowned at birth, if Draco remembered correctly. There was nothing going on. This activity wasn't going to change this hatred between them. There was nothing going on. Nothing.

.

Fall approached the Hogwarts grounds, and the leaves either were falling off the trees or were turning into a vibrant red.

It had been only yesterday that Harry had visited Draco. Prior had a vicious glare set on Draco when he came to give him the invitation to his mother's funeral. If Harry wasn't there last night, who would know what would happen?

That morning, Draco was still not out of the hospital wing, and with or without Draco, Harry had to continue with his Senses activity. He and Malfoy were already behind others on it so Harry chose smell so he didn't have to be guided to classes if he chose blind or being deaf for twenty four hours.

Morning classes ended and everyone was making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone except Harry that was. He decided to take a stroll down to Hagrid's and was going to try to get away from Ron's newest obsession. Blaise fucking Zabini.

Then he stopped just outside the courtyard and he saw Ginny. She was alone, with a book on her lap. The tree next to her, which had sprouted red and orange matched her ginger her nicely. Harry was not attracted to her… but she looked almost like a Veela at the moment. Not in the arousal way, but the kind that would catch your eyes immediately and would like to watch her for a few minutes. He was not attracted to her, he reminded himself.

Ginny looked up at Harry as he approached her. Harry attempted a smile at her, and got one in return thankfully.

"Ginny, I wanted to talk to you," He said.

"About quidditch?"

"No," he said, remembering his failed attempt at talking to her days ago. "About you and Dean."

She gave him a look of wanting to go on. Harry had so much to say but he could not string into a sentence. There were so many thoughts and many things to say to her.

"Harry, don't," she said smoothly. "I know what you came to talk about. You're jealous aren't you? You still have feelings for me? It's okay Harry, I feel the same way. With you, I feel as if I won a prize and that _I _was the Chosen One," she paused. If he had something to say seconds ago it was completely lost. He was not jealous in any way and he did not like her anymore. She continued, "It's weird isn't'? Dean and I? I'm sorry Harry, but there's just something about him. But with you…," she looked up at Harry.

He was lost for words and had no idea what to say to her. He wanted to refuse to all those things she listed except thinking it's weird seeing them together. Ginny was suddenly closer and leaning into him. Closer and closer…

Their lips met and it reminded Harry of everything about them. Maybe afternoons could be the same. Maybe there was still a chance. He liked her, of course he did. He closed his eyes and kissed her back gently.

It seemed everything was where it was supposed to be. So it seemed.

.

Draco was released from the hospital wing. His sight was back and he was scanning the hallways for a brunette Ravenclaw called Trevor Prior. Most of the corridors were stranded though. Everyone was at lunch, Draco thought. He walked past the courtyard and out of the corner of his eye he saw something.

Harry Potter was snogging Ginny Weasley. He thought the Weaslette was with that Thomas bloke. Oh, this was rich. Ginny Weasley is cheating on her boyfriend with her ex-boyfriend. HE couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair, but he felt his stomach go empty, like the feeling he got when he was hungry.

The two were oblivious to Draco watching them, and Draco would hex anyone who found him staring at them. He was mesmerized not by the ginger, but by Potter. He had visited him last night as if they were friends. Friends. He had even woken him up from a nightmare that he was having. Would Potter really help someone he hates?

Minutes later, the two broke away from each other, and Draco was still watching. The girl looked over at Draco and gaped. Potter looked too and Draco turned pale. Well paler than he was already. They looked scandalized and Draco could not wait to inform Thomas about this. He pretended that he was blind, and didn't see a thing.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing seemed to matter except her lips on his. It didn't even occur to him what he was doing until she pulled away. Her cheek were flushed and was doing her best to not make any eye contact with him.

"Harry-I can't. Dean," She said gravely.

To hell with Dean, Harry thought. When he looked up at Ginny's face the regret kicked at his stomach. Ginny looked like she was on the verge of crying, and to Harry's disappointment was not thrilled about the scenario that had just happened.

After a moment of complete silence, Ginny finally looked up. She looked at Harry for a moment but then her gaze slipped past his shoulders to something behind him. If Dean was behind him he would have done something to Harry by now instead of watching his girlfriend snog someone else.

But this is what he wanted Dean to feel wasn't it? Betrayal of trust? The irony of the situation was crystal clear to Harry. Ginny had gone behind Harry's back to be with Dean, and now Ginny had gone behind Dean's back to be with Harry. Did this change anything though?

Ginny's gaze was still fixed on something and looked more terrified than wearily like she did a second ago. He followed her stare at last and felt his heart skip a beat for a moment.

There in the shadows, was Draco Malfoy staring at them both. He stood like a solid statue not daring to look away. If anyone had seen them it would have been fine, but he didn't exactly trust Malfoy. Yet. His grey eyes were permanent, and Harry had to look away.

Was he still blind? Last night in the hospital wing he was but he forgot when the spell stops working.

"Why doesn't he look away?" Ginny whispered. Now that he knew Malfoy was standing there he could feel those cold grey eyes settle on Harry's back. It wasn't a very comforting feeling and he felt like he couldn't move an inch.

"He's blind," Harry whispered back. He really hoped that he was really blind. If not, he had lied to Ginny to make her and himself feel better.

"I can't stay," Ginny said hastily, gathering her things. "This was a mistake. I'm with Dean now Harry." She gave him one more look, which was mixed with scared and being angry. Angry with him or angry with herself. He didn't know. He did know that this was a mistake like she had said, and that Dean would yell at him later tonight in the dormitory after Ginny told him.

Would she tell him? She had told Harry about going behind his back. Surely she would do the same. He wanted her to tell Dean, make him feel the way he had felt when Ginny had told him. The hard slap in the face was what he would feel. The con of the her telling Dean would be when Dean wanted a fight. On the quidditch field, he proved that he was strong and well built, and if this turned into a fracas between the two of them then that strength would not benefit Harry.

Ginny was gone before he could respond to her. Would this craving to get back at Dean ever go away? He kicked the dirt underneath him that floated up in the air then settled back down to the earth. It took him a moment to realize that Draco was still watching him. The grey eyes were piercing into his mind, making it impossible to ignore the fact he was still there.

_Go away. Go away._ He told Draco, hoping he could read his mind and leave. He didn't though. The blonde looked like he was stuck to the corridor floor and wouldn't move at all. Harry's anger was building and soon enough he finally stood up.

Just ignore that prat. But it was hard to ignore him. The streaks of his light blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. He sent a glance over at him but the blonde was already moving again, and was out of sight before Harry could say anything.

He trudged his way back to the Great Hall, where everyone was just finishing their lunch. The Great Hall wasn't his first place to go, but his stomach had insisted on it, and he would try to put distance between him and Dean just in case.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked immediately when he sat down.

Just when he was about to give a lame response, owls flew through the Great Hall. It was a pointless occasion now since he had lost Hedwig last year. There wouldn't be a snow white owl that stood out amongst the brown and black owls anymore. But an owl flew over Harry's head and a letter flittered down onto his lap.

The letter was sealed delicately with a red stamp. He had seen this letter before last night. This letter was an invitation to Mrs. Malfoy's funeral. Why someone would be inviting him to this, he didn't know. It seemed he wasn't the only one who got this though. Ron and Hermione also had the red stamped envelope in their hands. Ron had already begun opening his without care, whereas Hermione was looking at Harry waiting for instruction.

"What do you think it is?" she asked cautiously.

"It's an invitation to Narcissa Malfoy's funeral," said Ron, reading his letter.

A silence fell upon them. All three of them were invited somewhere where they shouldn't be. Why would Lucius Malfoy want the three people who put him in Azkaban at his wife's funeral?

Hermione must have been thinking the same thing. She had opened up her own letter and scanned through it towards the bottom.

"This isn't from Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure he doesn't even know that he invited us," she said, holding her letter towards Harry for him to see. Her finger pointed at the bottom. Under the words was a Ministry of Magic label.

The Ministry wanted them there. That made more sense, but it was still a bad idea. If they even just as walked onto that property they would be killed on spot.

"We're going," Hermione said.

"We can't go!" Ron said bitterly.

"Of course we can. We're invited aren't we?" She said, gesturing to their letters in their hands.

"Hermione, Ron's right. We can't go. This is dangerous. What if it's some sort of trap?" Harry added.

He knew he sounded stupid once he said it, but it seemed only Hermione was interested in going. If Hermione went then she would drag Ron along, then Ron would plead to Harry to go with them so there really wasn't any point in arguing.

Looking up, he saw that Draco was looking at them while Pansy was trying to talk to him. Obviously Draco knew what they had just gotten, because the look in those grey eyes was anything but glee. The eyes trailed down leaving Harry's.

That guilt feeling from earlier kicked at Harry's stomach. Harder this time. And it wasn't because he had just kissed Ginny, but he felt remorse towards Draco. Sure, the guy was a complete git all the time, but he also just lost his mother. It seemed that no one else in the school cared, even if they read the papers. The only people who were talking to him about it were his friends.

"We're going and that's final!" Hermione said, his thoughts melting away at once. "Aren't we Harry?"

He looked back at the Slytherin noticing he looked paler than normal, and wasn't touching his food at all. Is he ill? No one around him seemed to pay attention or given the slight bit of interest.

"Yes. We're going."

.

Even though Draco had told himself that he would tell Thomas about what he saw earlier, it never seemed to happen. He was lying on his couch, and was dreading what would happen the next two days. He would leave tomorrow for the Manor, and stay there for three days. That was the plan that he and his father had decided on, but couldn't help thinking why he had to spend the night there.

After the dream he had had, any thought about his father gave him chills. This had never happened before. He had the occasional dreams that his father was doing very bizarre things, but he never actually got scared like this.

Malfoys don't get scared.

He was scared though. His thoughts about his father drifted away and were now filled with thoughts about lunch in the Great Hall. Esclaves could have made him lunch in his quarters, but Draco needed to be around people so he didn't feel more alone than he already felt.

Those green eyes were on him throughout lunch. Potter wouldn't look away, and each time Draco was to look up he would see them. If he was worried about him telling Thomas than that's his own fault and he should be worried.

He doesn't like Gryffindors, Potters, or Weasleys, but the whole thing was so obtuse. Draco could tell Thomas but would he get mad at Draco for telling him? Would Potter punch him and send him to the hospital again?

Malfoys don't get scared.

Malfoys defiantly don't get scared from pathetic Gryffindors. It came to him suddenly. The second night that he would be gone, would be the first quidditch match of the year, with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Surely his father should know that by now. Even though Draco wasn't on the team he still wanted to be there to see who the new seeker was.

Draco had trained himself all summer. He flew around the Manor many times, and even practiced catching the snitch like he had done when he was twelve. This match couldn't be missed. Perhaps he could persuade his father to let him stay. He could just envisage the face of his father when he would rather play sports than stay at the Manor.

This was all turning out to be one big problem. He stood up off the couch and got ready for bed. Laying in his cold bed, he couldn't fall asleep. If the snake were to return, he wouldn't have a Potter to wake him up. Or anyone for that matter. He would have to suffer alone.

His eyelids fluttered closed and then he was drifting off to sleep. After tossing and turning the dreams began to appear.

The Manor was quiet and the only sound was the loud grandfather clock that ticked, breaking the silence. The corridors were empty. There wasn't any portraits that lined the walls but it was swallowed with the color white. He wandered down the bright path and came to a stop just outside the library.

His hand was about to touch the doorknob when he noticed that it was coated in blood. His blood. Frantically, he tried to see the source of the bleeding but couldn't find it. Then he saw it. On his left arm was the dark mark. Except it looked new, and red. The blood was dripping off of the snake embedded on the mark and didn't know why.

It never has done this…except the time he had got it. This was another flashback. The blood continued to crawl its way through the cut and now it was dripping onto the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Why wouldn't it stop? The cut was digging through him like a needle. More blood was gushing out and Draco couldn't stop it. He didn't have the audacity to even move, for fear his arm would fall off.

"Draco, why are you up this early?" said a cold voice from behind him.

He turned around and faced the Dark Lord. What was he doing here? Potter killed him last year, he's not alive. This isn't real. This isn't real.

"Don't go in there," the Dark Lord ordered. Don't go in the library. Draco couldn't even remember why he was about to go in.

"You are foolish Draco. Just like your father. You can't do this. Are you really going to die?" he went on.

He was talking about killing Dumbledore. A light had turned on in Draco's head that it would be a great way to prove that he wasn't like his father at all. That he was better. This Malfoy could do the job with ease. Everyone thought he was a joke though, all the other Death Eaters laughed at him. Everyone except Snape who kept a stern face through it all.

Draco kept silence, his eyes still on those red slits. "You know you can't do it Draco. It's just a waste of time. Your mother and your father will be dead. It will be all your fault and you know it will be. Do you really want to die?"

This job couldn't be done. He couldn't do it. He wasn't anything like his father. His father was a Death Eater. The summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts, his father was happy. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father smile. He told me the Dark Lord was back and would be strong. That he's planning something, and that he would be a part of it. Potter was right, when he came out of the graveyard during the tournament.

He was back.

The way that his father would talk about him was the way someone would talk of a God. He was strong. He will change things for the better. He has power. But he was something that Draco feared. He was nothing like his father.

"You know I'm right Draco," The Dark Lord said. "Now come to me and I will make things better."

"Go to him Draco," said his father from behind.

He stepped forward towards the Dark Lord and felt his back go into a searing pain. The same thing happened in his chest. Soon, there were enough stabs in him that he fell down to his knees and blacked out.

Draco awoke in a cold sweat, panting. He was defiantly not looking forward to going to the Manor.

.

The next morning found Draco already packed. Most of the people in the castle were still asleep except for him, who hadn't gotten any sleep after that nightmare. He was already dreading going, and couldn't pluck up the courage to go to the Headmistress's office and floo the Manor.

His father had already arranged for Draco to come at six thirty. The suitcase that he had packed with not much in it was lying on his bed. It was thirty minutes until he was to leave.

There seemed to be no escape of the image the repeated in his mind of his father laughing at him while he was being tortured.

Twinty nine minutes…

Would he continue to have these nightmares at the Manor? Would they get worse if he was at the location of all of his dreams?

Twenty six…

These dreams didn't mean anything. They were just messing with his mind. Or so he hoped.

Nineteen…

He had been so focused on this weird nightmare thing that he hadn't even given his attention to his mother or the funeral alone. Was he going to be acquired to say something in front of everyone? His father hasn't even informed him about who is going to be there.

Sixteen…

He didn't know why he was going this early to the Manor and didn't know why he was going to stay for two days but he knew his father was up to something. He would go out of his way to distance himself from his father. Whether he had to hide out in his room the whole time or not.

Fourteen..

The gargoyle stature stood in front of him. This must be the entrance to her office…He muttered the password that he had been given and the gargoyle moved aside to show a spiral staircase ascending.

Ten…

He stood on one of the steps and watched as he was lifted up. He was afraid he was about to burst through the ceiling, but it stopped at a landing.

Eight…

This was his second time he was in the Headmistress's office this year. He had the same feeling like he did the last time. It felt like he was trespassing and wasn't supposed to be here.

Six..

McGonagall was nowhere in sight but looking at the fireplace and the floo powder already set up told him he was supposed to go on without her being her. He didn't blame her. Who wanted to be up at six thirty in the morning?

Three..

He reached into the bowl of powder and pulled out a handful of it. Some of the sun that was peaking over the hills, brightened the room.

One…

This was it. He clutched his bag in his hand and looked at the portrait of a snoozing Snape on the wall before he was gone.

.

The morning shined through the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Harry woke up regretting that he didn't pull the drapes over his bed when he was blinded by the morning light. Everyone else in his dormitory was asleep except for him and Ron.

They didn't hesitate and began getting ready for Mrs. Malfoy's funeral. He picked something formal to wear and hope that Draco didn't make anything of it. Meanwhile, Ron dressed like he was about to take a stroll through Diagon Alley.

Quietly, they left their dormitory. It was a Saturday and only a few people were awake in the common room. Most were finishing homework to be ready on Monday. Among them was Hermione waiting on the couch. Like Harry, she was dressed formally but was somewhat on the same level as Ron's appearance.

The castle was silent except for their footsteps that echoed. Hogsmede was where they planned to go, and Hermione had told Ebro that they would be leaving for their "friend's funeral." Draco wasn't any of their friends, but she had told them yes. Harry could swear that even Ebro knew they were lying.

On their way out they saw another group of people walking to Hogsmede as well. Harry knew who they were. Zabini's dark skin contrasted against them all. That meant that Parkinson, Goyle, and Nott had to be with him. Ron saw them too but was too tired to call out to Zabini.

Once they were on the Malfoy grounds, it wasn't what Harry had expected at all. He had imagined that there would be white hanging and tables set all around with elegant food. There were no tables in sight. The only thing that was present was the rows of chairs all turned in one direction, which must be where the coffin would be.

People were already sitting down and preparing for the funeral like it was about to start any minute. There wasn't a blonde head in sight. Of course Draco would be here, but where was he? Harry looked at the huge house that stretched across most of the area. He never really got a good look at it when he was being dragged in last year, and the architecture was defiantly the last thing on his mind. But it looked…well extraordinary

Suddenly, the two Malfoys came out of the said house and walked to the front where everyone was looking. Draco's face looked broken and was clutching his right arm. Harry didn't give it a second thought as Lucius's voice bellowed across the rows of chairs, and the funeral began.

Throughout the funeral, Harry's eyes were focused on Draco. He never looked up at the audience once even when he muttered a small speech that was only loud enough for the first three rows to here. Most of the people there were friends of Lucius, and people from the Ministry.

Harry caught Lucius's eyes and there seemed to be some kind of eerie feeling between the stare. There wasn't any hint that Lucius didn't want him there. In Harry's opinion, he looked like he was far too happy for a funeral.

Two hours later, the funeral ended and the crowd was in the drawing room of the Manor being served from house elves like they were at some party. Ron was talking to Zabini while he and Hermione were sitting in chairs against the wall.

Harry spotted only some people he knew. Rita Skeeter was there, as well a photographer from the Daily Prophet. Kingsley was in an intense conversation with one of the aurors. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw two blonde heads exiting the room. Harry turned his head just in time to see Draco being half dragged away.

.

By three in the afternoon, the last guest left the Manor. Draco planned to go to his room but instead was trapped in one of the sitting rooms. He hadn't even said goodbye to his friends. Banging on the walls hadn't helped at all. This is what he feared, and was nervous that this would cause another nightmare.

The door opened and Draco backed away from it instantly. Six people poured into his room, his father one of them. He knew who they were; ex death eaters.

"Father?" Draco managed to say.

Fear was written all over his face and the last thing he saw was a blast of red light from one of the death eater's wands. Slowly, Draco fell into a sea of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco awoke to a dim room. The only light was a soft brightness over his head. His eyes fluttered beginning to focus on many faces around him. There in front of all of them was his father. For a moment he thought this was going to be another dream where his father laughed as he was tortured. Maybe by all these people. But he recognized Nott's father and suddenly it occurred to him. This wasn't a dream. It was real. And the people weren't strangers about to murder him. They were death eaters

The surroundings came clear to him next. The potions room just before you go down to the dungeons. He was still at the Manor.

His father and the other death eaters noticed him waking up. They all turned towards him, and his father seemed to be the only one smiling. He never smiled. That smile nerved Draco, and meant that something bad was about to happen.

"Draco may I see your right arm?" His father asked.

Without hesitation, Draco extended his arm towards his father. Lucius inspected it as if he was trying to find a flaw on his skin. Suddenly, Lucius pointed the tip of his wand to the inside of Draco's arm.

The pain didn't begin at first, but then a massive aching started. The throbbing was piercing Draco, but as hard as he tried to pull away, Lucius tightened his grip. Draco had been punished many times and none of them were ever like this. He would occasionally get the crucio or something not pleasant but those he could bear over the years. This was new.

A line began to become visible. He could feel his flesh being separated by the line, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched as the line continued down from his elbow and stopped at his wrist, just inches away from where his father was holding him.

He never questioned what his father did to him, and now didn't seem like a good idea. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong except ignoring his father's letters. That couldn't be it though. He might have gotten a slap across the face for ignoring them but this was different.

Lucius moved his hand down to Draco's right hand. The gesture looked like a handshake, but Draco knew this all too well. His Aunt Bellatrix had made him do this once. The unbreakable vow.

His father's hand tightened around his own, and Nott's father pulled his wand out. As the vow would go someone else who isn't part of the vow would do it as the other peoples were bonded to a promise and would be punished by death if they were to break it.

The spirals of magic swirled up and around Draco and Lucius's arms. After a moment Nott started to make the vow.

"Draco Malfoy," he started. "Will you attempt to bring power to your father?"

Draco didn't know how to respond but the stern look in his father's yes told him that the correct answer was yes.

His father always liked the idea of power. Always wanted to be more than another one of the many people in the Dark Lord's elite. But to go as far as doing this was beyond Draco's compression.

"Yes," Draco said at last.

"And will you, Draco Malfoy, do your best at the task handed to you and do whatever you father instructs you to do?"

"Yes," repeated Draco.

"And will you do your best to ensure the death of Harry Potter will occur no later than this year?"

The room grew silent, and seemed to shrink. Kill Potter? Draco hated the git but never thought of actually killing him. Was his father really that desperate for power? Harry Potter was not the biggest threat there was. If someone wanted power, the best way would to get that would go after the Ministry of Magic.

"Draco?" his father asked him almost in a growl.

What did he have to do with this? It it was his father's plot then why should he be the one to do the work. He wouldn't kill Potter.

"I will," he said, lying.

A smile stretched across his father's face.

"Lovely," said his father, dropping his hands back down to his sides.

Draco noticed the new scar on his right arm. The scar felt like it was burning into his flesh and symbolized how unfaithful he was about this plot of his father's.

His father seemed to notice his disappointment and how confused he was at the whole thing.

"I know how you like to tell things to everyone. I made sure that the scar was made before we made the vow. The scar itself will act like the vow, though not as severe. Tell someone about anything we just said, and the scar will widen. If you tell too much then you will die."

You will die. Those words came from his voice hinted at no guilt. Was he not afraid to let his own son die for power?

You will die.

The other people in the room seemed to know what Lucius was saying because they were told previously or they were too scared like Draco to be able to utter a single word.

.

The atmosphere at Hogwarts would not seem like some of the people had just returned from a funeral. In fact, everyone was just the opposite of what Harry felt like. Everyone was more gleeful before he had left and he had found out why.

The activities for the eighth years and some were celebrating while some were spending more time with their partners. It had been three days already and Harry hadn't been able to find Draco anywhere. Not that he was looking, but he had been keeping an eye out if the thought poked at him.

He and Draco were the only ones in their whole year who hadn't finished the activity and that was due to injuries and the funeral. They still had four more days to make up for, and for some reason he was actually looking forward to seeing Draco.

Until the actual ceremony started, both the Malfoys hadn't showed up to even welcome the guests and weren't present afterwards. The look on Draco's face as he came out of the Manor was still in Harry's mind. His father seemed more than happy. No one should be happy at their wife's funeral.

If Harry were to ask Draco this he could already see himself in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's.

Just then he saw it. A flash of white blonde hair in the crowd. It's been three days and the prat is back? What could possibly be so important for someone to miss school? This time when Harry looked he was positive that it was Draco that he saw. The blonde was moving up the stream of students towards Harry.

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something but Draco was too quick. His words faltered in his mind and were completely lost as Draco walked hurriedly past him. No thought seemed to come to his mind as he watched Draco walk away, blending into the mass of other people.

He didn't look upset. Then again he didn't look happy. Even Harry knew that some sadness should be stirring inside the Slytherin.

It was in charms class that someone came in with a note asking for Harry and Draco to leave. Once again that fear crept into Harry's mind. He knew it was probably something to do with something entirely different but his mind was feeding him what ifs.

Trying to ignore those thoughts, Harry stood up and gathered his things. Draco was already on his way out. Before class it was obvious that Draco was sad about something. That or confused or focused. But now the Slytherin's face was blank and no one could make anything from it.

Draco and Harry left the classroom, Flitwick's voice growing more quiet as they started walking away. They walked in silence which made Harry even more nervous. Did Draco see Harry at the funeral? Why wasn't he saying anything to him if he did?

A moment later they arrived to their destination. A abandoned classroom just outside the potions room. Professor Ebro was standing there along with Professor Olio. Hesitantly, both boys entered the dim lighted room.

"It appears that you two are very behind are the senses activity. So you can go back to classes, we will do this very quickly," Professor Ebro said. "Now whose turn is it?"

"Potter's," Draco replied. "He only has taste left."

He didn't even have a chance to reply to Draco before the blonde quickly left the room. He thought Professor Ebro or Olio would chase after him but since Draco wasn't really needed for the rest of it, he would understand why he would leave.

Two minutes later, Harry was walking down the corridor without taste. Taste wasn't that important. Was it? If he didn't have taste he could eat anything despite the flavor. The word anything put Harry off of that thought.

Suddenly Harry had heard another bang. It sounded like the same bang from nights ago after he had left Draco's room. The sound didn't seem to be anything once Harry actually went to see what it was. This time he thought that it would be nothing again. But then the sound came again. Louder this time. Harry looked around. He was by himself.

Harry walked towards the noise knowing it would just be trouble. He hadn't heard the sound for a while but then the noise of a door slamming was heard. Harry quickened his pace and followed the sound.

He was standing in front of the kitchens. This can't be. Why would someone make such a ruckus at the kitchens?

His curiosity was driving him insane. He walked into the kitchens looking around at all the busy elves. None of them seeming to know that something had just had happened.

.

Draco was completely fed up with all his Head Boy business. Being told to do this and to do that was taking away most of the time he had to study. Even his teachers seemed to notice that his work wasn't holding up to expectations like it did weeks before.

It had been a day since Draco had anything to eat. Starving himself wasn't the first option. There were many others such as casting crucio against himself, telling everything he had heard from the vow. Why the depression?

Draco didn't feel comfortable in his skin anymore. Piece by piece everything he enjoyed and loved was falling apart. His mother. The person who cherished him day and night was now gone. Never did he once pause and reflect on the past, for the past is just proof that things are mad. It had been months since the war and he barely ever thought about it. Many people died that day, some of them his classmates or professors. Even the enemies who he felt no sympathy for he missed.

But his mother didn't die in the war. She died from some odd illness that even the nurses at St. Mungo's aren't aware of. Many times in the past week Draco thought about writing them and asking them to try to see what caused her death.

He felt like death was coming soon. It was crawling in his skin poking holes into him waiting for him to go. It felt like something inside him was multiplying and it pained Draco to feel it. This vow about killing Potter was not going to be easy.

One, he already hated the idea of killing someone. Especially planning an individual person's death. Putting thought into how to destroy a person. Would you like it to be slow and make them torture, letting their last words would be prayers or pleads? Or fast so all they feel is their soul leaving them? There had been a lot of this talk during the war and Draco would do the best he could to not contribute to their ideas.

Second, Potter didn't deserve to die. Over the years, yes, he's been a prat and an annoying one at that but death was not a consequence to his actions. It was messed up. Draco didn't want to do it but what if he did? He would just go to Azkaban. What about his father? Would that power go to his head and start another crusade? Draco couldn't picture his father being the next Dark Lord. Not the same person who he used to call Daddy.

Third, this was all for his father and not for him. What would happen if Draco did die because of this? He didn't like being a pawn for his father the first time and he defiantly didn't feel the need to be one again. Would his father even care about him dying?

A knock at the door brought Draco out of his thoughts. Draco was not in the mood for his company but he found himself getting up and walking to the door to open it. The knock sounded again but softer. He regretted opening the door but regretted it even more when he saw Potter standing in front of him.

"Draco," Potter said.

Draco? Why did Potter keep calling him that? It had always been Malfoy, and then suddenly it's Draco. He had seen Potter at his funeral and didn't question it at first. But then he saw that the Minister of Magic was there along with people from the Prophet. That combined with his father smile made Draco realize that his father wanted more publicity.

"What?" Draco said carelessly.

He didn't see it but then he glanced down and saw Potter's outstretched hand. He stared at it. What was he trying to do? It didn't seem like he was trying to hurt him but..

"Would you like to be friends?"

_Potter wants to be friends with me, _Draco thought. _Am I in some parallel universe? _

"And why would you want to be friends with me? We hate each other."

"Because we're growing up," Potter said. "It seems everyone is getting over the past."

"Just because everybody else is doesn't mean that we have to."

There was moment of silence. Potter's hand dropped down to his side. Draco had no need to be Potter's friend. Potter had denied him when he asked him so why should he accept Potter's. He did notice that everyone was becoming friends which each other as of new and Draco thought they were all foolish. Especially that ones who had loathed the Slytherins months before were now close with them. Draco wasn't going to fall for it. And Potter was stupid for letting it get to him.

"Well," Potter said hesitantly. "I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"I quit."

This must have surprised Potter because his eyes left the floor and were now looking up at Draco confused. He would have thought that everyone in the school knew he was off the team by now.

"You what? Why would you do that?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business," Draco said.

"It's not…just surprised."

Draco looked up at Potter. The silence was getting louder and was making Draco on edge but then he saw it. In front of him was just Potter but then he saw Potter. A minute ago stood a stupid sod who Draco couldn't care less about. He still didn't care about him. But two crystal green eyes stared back at him behind thin rimmed glasses. Draco hadn't noticed before that Potter had gotten new glasses. These new ones showed off his brilliant eyes.

He didn't realize that he was staring until Potter cleared his throat. "I should be going.."

Draco nodded and was about to shut the door when Potter's hand stopped it.

It looked like Potter wanted to say something. His face flushed pink and avoided looking at Draco.

"I just wanted…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. About your mother I mean."

The pain from earlier was back and his heart seemed to have stopped. Without thinking, Draco closed the door in front of Potter's face and leaned his back against it.

His mother. Everyone kept feeding him aplogoizes as if he was supposed to deliver them to his mother. What happened to the dead anyways? Do they just float around or do they go to that place called heaven? Or that place called hell? Draco never believed in any of those places. There wasn't a life after death. There is a life before death but not after.

From what he was told hell is where the bad people go. If he did believe in that stuff that's where everyone would go. Even himself. There are millions of bad people in the world. Not everyone can be happy and innocent. Everyone has a secret. Everyone. Some are just better at hiding them than others. Draco hid secrets very well. Better than others. No one knew that he was about to end someone's life. The heroic symbol of the Wizarding World would cease and Draco would once again be called murderer.

Flashbacks began to come to Draco. Where was Potter that day of his trial? That day they were deciding Draco's life or death. He was scheduled to come and even though Draco asked five more minutes he knew that door wouldn't open again until Draco left.

Draco had only killed three people. All under supervision of course. Two had been lovers who couldn't let the other day. Stupid. They were stupid to end their lives. Did those two believe in the afterlife? Did they really think they would see each other again?

The third was a little boy. It reminded Draco of himself when he was younger. He didn't have sharp grey eyes or silvery slick hair. But the look of terror and questioning on the boy's face was hard to bare. The boy's father and mother were already dead, laying on the ground beside him. The wand was fixed on him. Draco didn't want the agony from a little boy any longer. He used the killing curse and like his parents, the boy dropped dead to the floor.

Draco didn't like to be the last thing that people saw before they died. And Draco hated killing those people. No one knew about those murders except for his father and the people that could say 'That boy! That boy killed us!' They were dead.

Death was a mystery to Draco. It was and always be. Starving himself was a slow painful trip to blackness. Oh how he missed that dark shade. He would see nothing but pitch black during the last two years. Sometimes the Dark Lord would stupefy him. Sometimes he would do it to himself. He didn't like the pain. The pain was horrible.

He liked the dark. Which was odd since his favorite color was white. But the dark was warm and peaceful. Some would say that white it but it's not. Dark makes you emotionless forgetting all your troubles. All you can think about is the dark. Sometimes he might even thought about other times that he saw darkness. No, black was better than white for time for peacefulness. White was his escape from that. Just for a moment.

He wondered if his mother was looking at black right now. A black invisible sheet that lay over every dead body. Would his mother's corpse still look like her? Fragile but still. Or would it already be losing skin and blood turning into a skeleton?

The thought made Draco sick. After all this it could be Draco who turns into a skeleton. Not feeding himself would sure turn him into a living skeleton.

.

Harry stayed by Draco's door longer than he should have. He couldn't hear anything on the other side but knew he shouldn't have mentioned his mother. Too soon.

Slowly Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was disappointed that the kitchen disturbance was just some person stealing food from them. It didn't matter to Harry. And he didn't know why he went to Draco's room after that. He wasn't expecting the Slytherin to do anything.

Harry felt stupid when he tried to make a truce with him. His hand lingering there was awkward and made him more embarrassed at the fact that he was there. He didn't know why he apologized about his mother. It had come from nowhere.

Stupid. He was stupid. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking in front of him. Now he was falling and crashed onto the corridor floor. Perhaps if he just layed there he could be stomped on later. Someone could stomp the stupidity out of him.

That thought was stupid. Proving his own point.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," said the person he had run into. Thankfully it wasn't a Professor. Harry looked around hopelessly for his glasses which seemed to have fallen off when he fell down. He found them and his hands closed around the glasses. As he put them on he saw the grinning Ravenclaw staring back down at him.

It was the same one who had casted the spell against Draco the other day. Devin Prior. Just my luck. Anyone would have been fine but after the incident with Draco, Harry felt nothing but hatred towards this guy.

"Harry Potter is it?" Devin said after Harry stood back up. "Pleasure." The Ravenclaw stretched his hand out like Harry had done just minutes before but with Draco.

Harry took it feeling odd about it though. Devin's hand was covered in mud which Harry noticed afterwards.

"I'm sorry about my hands," Devin said dropping his hand down to his side. "I just came back from playing quidditch. We're so going to beat Gryffindor."

"You wish Prior."

"And if we do win?"

Is Devin trying to make a bet? Harry had done his best to be captain but he had so many diversions. He hadn't been able to practice that much lately. Maybe one or two practices so far but he could say that his team was decent. Not decent enough to make a bet already.

"That's your call," Harry said smirking. "But if Gryffindor wins you should sit at the Gryffindor table for a month."

Devin seemed to be caught in an amused thought because his face sported a grin.

"And if Ravenclaw wins I'll let you give me a kiss after the game."

.

Authors note: I want to thank all of the people who are reviewing and those who just read this story. I really like this story and I hope that everyone else will too. I just wanted to make a note down here because it's about to get a lot more…for lack of a better word 'drarryfied.'

If you would like to help beta this story I would like it. So if you're interested just private message me.

Now off to write more drarry….


	8. Chapter 8

A kiss? Harry had never thought about blokes like that nor did he ever think he would. Occasionally he would see a guy and think he's well fit but he never saw anything past that.

Ginny had been his main focus since sixth year. Most of the time it was just playing quidditch with her or snogging. They barely ever talked, and when they would it always ended in a fight. Harry didn't know why he had wanted to be with her again. Or why he snogged her just the other day.

Realizing that his answer to Devin was more prolonged than it should be Harry just nodded his head. He was too deep in thought to even trust himself to speak.

"Great," Devin said beaming. "I'll make sure Ravenclaw wins then."

Harry stood there frozen as he watched Devin turn down another corridor. Stupid was the first thing that came to his mind. He had never kissed a boy. He didn't even give it a second thought until now. It's not that he was against gay people, but he never considered himself one.

There were times at the burrow over the summer when Charlie Weasley would come and visit. His ginger hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that fell behind his shoulders. He would sit at the kitchen table going on about the many dragons he's had to deal with. Harry was fascinated at anything he said. Dragons weren't his favorite things but the way that Charlie would talk about them made Harry want to make them his favorite.

Harry was so transfixed that over the summer they were insuperable. He didn't even notice that other people gave him weird looks if he and Charlie were walking in the field together. He didn't see anything past it. Ginny didn't have anything to say about it, but he could tell that she had talked about it with Ron or someone.

There wasn't anything romantically going on between Harry and Charlie. Sure Charlie was handsome and could probably get any guy or girl he wanted, Harry didn't think he was attracted to him. Until now.

Later that night Harry thought about being gay. Tomorrow would be the game and he should have a good night's rest so he doesn't pass out on his broom. But it wasn't something you could push to the back of your mind for another day.

Gay. He knew a few people who were gay, but he never considered himself one of them. One of them. It sounded like gay people were another species. Growing up in the muggle world he knew about men liking other men and it wasn't a big deal and in the Wizarding World it didn't really matter what your sexuality was either. Though picturing all his friends with open arms wasn't going to happen. Nor was announcing it in front of a group of people, say the Great Hall during dinner. He needed a gambit to tell it to people without getting embarrassed. He didn't want anyone to know except his friends for now. His friends excluding Parvarti and Padma who gossiped about anything they heard.

Devin was the one who gave him all these thoughts. Can you kiss a guy without being gay? Were all these thoughts just wasting time and unnecessary? It's not like Harry even like the guy. For a Ravenclaw he wasn't all that…well nice for a lack of a better word. After the stunt he pulled with Draco was hardly worth liking over. Of course he had flaws. There was that horrible attitude, and he was a year younger than Harry. But his eyes were a deep blue that you couldn't really tear your eyes away from. His hair looked like it was carefully woven.

Sleep. He needed sleep. Though what if these thoughts carried on in his dreams? Harry took the pillow off his bed and covered his face with it.

Everyone else in his dormitory was already asleep. The heavy snores proved that. He needed sleep. He needed to win. Proving to himself that he wasn't gay, and that it was only a kiss if he did loose.

With that, Harry lay back on his bed and was already asleep by the time he hit his pillow.

In the morning the Gryffindor tower was getting ready for the big game against Ravenclaw. Except for Harry who was already making his way down to the quidditch pitch. The sun was streaming down on the grounds and the skies were clear. The perfect day. The outcomes of his day would either ruin it or make it better.

His bet was if he won then Devin would have to sit at the Gryffindor table. That was a pathetic bet. If he knew what Devin would say it would be nothing compared to that. Though not anything intimate. HE should have thought before he talked which seemed to be a big issue with him lately.

Harry was the first one out of the pitch before anyone else. He thought he saw a ginger haired head bobbing its way down the path. Ginny would be playing with him today. So would Dean. He didn't think about them since that day that he kissed Ginny. Did Ginny tell Dean? If so why hasn't Dean punched him in the face yet? At least he could call him out for it. Usually if someone kissed someone else's girlfriend they would feel a sharp pain of guilt. Harry didn't though.

.

Draco heard the many roars of anticipation outside his room. He didn't want to go to the game. It was just going to be about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Though he found himself getting ready. See the competition or something like that. He knew he could beat Ravenclaw. It was Gryffindor he had to beat. Their tactics were well organized that not even Draco could tell what they would do next. Unlike the Hufflepuffs who practically paraded their strategies.

He joined up with Pansy and Blaise after he found them waiting near the entrance. Only Blaise was on the quidditch team with Draco and not even he was this excited.

"Blaise calm down. We're only seeing pathetic houses attempt at playing quidditch. It's not like they'll be any competition against us," Draco said once they were outside, making their way down to the quidditch pitch.

That seemed to quiet Blaise down a bit. He was still smiling like a fool though. Red and Blue were shown around the pitch. The crowd seemed to have made encouraging signs that would only be seen if you were flying by it and looked at it for a good two minutes or so.

They joined the rest of the Slytherins in the tower. None of them were carrying any signs or wearing any house colors that were playing besides the Slytherin green.

The Gryffindors marched out into the center of the field embellished in their normal scarlet Quidditch robes. A moment after they walked out, Ravenclaw came out in blue robes. Madam Hooch spoke to them going over the rules, as if they didn't know what quidditch was.

Both the teams mounted their brooms and all fifteen brooms ascended above the stands. The cheering grew louder as the balls were let out of their trunks.

"And everyone takes their place. Dean Thomas is substituting for Peakes, who is the usual chaser for Gryffindor. Gordon passes it to Weasley-no the Ravenclaw chaser, Jones, takes the quaffle from Weasley. He moves fast past the other players. The quaffle doesn't seem to be getting out of his arms anytime soon. He goes to sco-And brother Weasley saves it! Excellent save! The Gryffindors take the quaffle. Thomas weaves his way toward the other side of the field. He passes it to Gordon. A bludger is pelted toward them by Ravenclaw beater, Jordon Girton-"

Who the bloody hell is talking? Draco looked towards the professor's stands and saw the hint of dirty blonde hair. Loony Lovegood is doing the commentary? HE thought that creatures that don't exist would be more to her liking.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES. The first score of the game. That leaves Gryffindor in the lead. Ravenclaw chaser, Amanda Horton dodges a bludger. Girton makes another attempt at pelting a bludger at Thomas who now has the quaffle-and he misses again! Better luck next time Girton! No offense Dean-"

And then Draco saw it. The streak of gold was just below where the Slytherin stands were. It was even in touching distance. He could have even gotten it and put it away and let everyone else think it was still out there. That would mean hours of Potter playing in the heat. That would kill him right? His father was never specific on how he wanted him killed.

By the time he was out of his thoughts, the snitch was already somewhere else in the pitch. He saw streaks of scarlet robes fluster past him followed by blue. His eyes followed the two and saw that it was Potter going after the snitch with the Ravenclaw seeker...was that the bloke who was in the hospital wing? The one who hung Draco upside down by his ankle.

He hoped that Potter caught the snitch. Even though beating Ravenclaw next Saturday would be an easier try. Or maybe one on one with the bastard would be better than cowering away from the guy.

The commentary continued and Loony seemed to have noticed the two going after the snitch.

"Harry Potter is in the lead for the snitch. Piers puts an extra spurt of speed. They're both dashing after the golden ball and-RAVENCLAW WINS!

The Ravenclaw stands erupted in a chorus of celebration. The commentary from Loony was joyfully celebrating with them. Some Slytherins gave a small clap as well but that was it.

The teams both flew back down to the ground and clapped each other on the back either saying their regrets or telling them they did well to make them feel better about their performance. He saw Weasley turn a furious shade of purple and Draco almost burst out laughing at the sight of it.

Even the other Gryffindor quidditch players weren't so thrilled like Weasley was. They were shooting Potter the most atrocious looks like they had just witnessed him murding a teacher. It was probably the bad spirit. Having to watch the other team celebrate was disappointing.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Peakes walked over to Potter. At first it looked like Peakes was going to hit Potter by the way he was running towards him with a determined face. But then he saw him embrace Potter into a hug. Not a friendly hug either. Why would someone be hugging the opposing team?

Peakes leaned out and looked at Potter before he leaned in again. Except this time he planted a kiss on Potter's lips.

The whole stadium seemed to be confused about clapping and making whistle sounds or staring at them in a silent shock.

Draco was too confused to even think. Hugging was one thing but kissing was a whole different thing. Why would two blokes kiss? And by the looks of it, Potter was kissing back.

An inner rage erupted in Draco. He didn't know why seeing them kiss was anything to get upset about. After a complete silence everyone seemed to be casting cat calls at the two. Draco was still staring at the pair as if they had burst into flames.

The rage was coursing through his skin and digging holes into his stomach. It almost felt like… like he was jealous.

.

The impact of the game weighed on Harry. Especially how it ended. He would have thought that Devin meant after the games in maybe in a more secluded place. Kissing another guy in front of his professors, friends, and well the whole school was not how he expected it to be.

Though no one seemed to mind.

Shortly later Harry was in the common room working on an assignment for History of Magic due the next morning. Hermione had come over to the Gryffindor tower to work on her homework with him and Ron. Probably because she didn't think they would actually do their homework.

Harry looked up from his almost finished essay about the war between goblins and wizards. (Or something like that).

"I have to go. I have night duties and I doubt that Malfoy will even go," she said airily, standing up and gathering her books. She cast a look at Harry as if wanting him to tell her why another bloke had kissed him.

When he didn't say anything except nodding to her she waved goodbye and then vanished through the portrait hole. Harry craved to tell her about what happened. If there was anyone he could trust with something as big as this it would be her or Ron. Though Ron would probably ask more questions than she would, even if Hermione needs to know every detail about everything.

The common room wasn't the best place to discuss something like this. Even if everyone knew about it, but he hadn't intended for that to happen. He didn't intend for his sexuality to be exhibited for everyone else. For now at least he only wanted Ron and Hermione to know what really happened and why it happened. The only person who knew was Devin, and that's only because Harry agreed to kiss him.

Harry looked up at Ron who was doing the same essay as Harry. The expression on Ron's face told Harry that he was deep in thought. Ron's eyebrows were furrowed and his fingers were clenched tightly around his quill.

"Ron?" Harry said quietly.

Ron glanced up at Harry, finishing up his work. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" Harry said softly. "In private I mean."

As soon as Ron had nodded his head, Harry was already making his way to the stairs. A few of the people in the common room gave him a strange look as he passed them. He dismissed it though thinking it didn't mean anything. He would get weird looks like that all the time now. Their stares were full with happiness. Right now though they were full with hurt. Like they were betrayed by him.

Once they got into his dormitory and made sure that no one else was in there Harry began to explain to Ron about his thoughts on this new idea. Everything that had happened last night and what happened after the game. Ron took it in better than Harry had thought but the quiet was killing Harry. He just wanted Ron to say something at the pauses he would give him.

"And that's why I think I might be…might be gay," Harry finished.

There was an even longer silence after that statement. It's like Harry was hexed with a silencing charm, and he was afraid that Ron didn't even hear a word that Harry had said.

"Well?" Harry said tensely.

"I don't know what to say mate," Ron said at last. "I don't have anything against it but it's just a lot to take in you know?"

Harry nodded. There wasn't really a response to saying something like that, but if Ron had said anything, even something that was negative, at least it would be something.

"I mean…is it a good idea?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Not really up to me is it? It's your life, but I don't care," he said, shrugging. "Have you told Hermione about this?"

"No," Harry replied. "Though I'm sure everyone will want to know about it now even if they witnessed it."

Ron sniggered for a second. "I would have liked to see McGonagall's face though when you kissed Prior though."

That seemed to make Harry feel more relaxed. They had changed the topic to their next quidditch strategy. Obviously they needed more practice and when Dean had joined the room, he had gone to get Ginny and brought her back upstairs to discuss.

No one mentioned what happened and that's the way it should be. His friends were more supportive than he thought. It was Seamus though who came in with Neville an hour later who started to talk about it.

"So Harry I didn't know you liked blokes," he said.

Ginny, Dean, and Ron turned to look at him. Having not mentioned it for a while, even Harry seemed to have forgotten what happened. Things like this are what will be going on the next week. Hopefully no one in his classes would mention it though.

"Shut it Seamus," Ron said gravely.

Seamus didn't seem to be mad at Ron but he glared at Harry. He could feel the room grow tighter. Seamus better not act this way rest of the year. It would be fifth year all over again.

But Seamus didn't interrupt again and retreated back out of the room by himself. The room grew quiet and the conversation about the next quidditch game against Slytherin seemed to have dropped. Harry hated the silence. Sometimes it was peaceful but the ones that were dead quiet that he could read everyone's minds were not likeable.

.

Silence swelled around Draco. His room was still. He could still hear the echo in his ears from the applause in the game. He could still see the image of Potter kissing another guy.

The thing was that no one even seemed to care that he was. It was like he had won the ultimate prize and the snitch was long gone.

Of course you can't really get angry at the boy who lived. Draco could though. Even though he was ad mad as he was he wanted to throw a bludger at the back of, not Potter's head, but Prior's. He didn't even understand why he wanted to hurt the person who kissed Potter and not hurt Potter.

He was already confused. And the feeling from the game that caused him to think about all this was coming back. Seeing Potter kiss someone wasn't something he hasn't done before. He had seen him kiss that Weasley girl a week ago. And Cho Chang during fifth year at times. But none of them were ever a guy. And none of them ever caused Draco to be so envious.

It was probably due to the lack of companionship in Draco's life. He had friends but nothing more. Maybe something triggered inside him to want that feeling. The feeling of lust, lusts not love. He didn't want to love someone. Loving meant trusting the person and Draco hardly could even trust himself.

The pain in his stomach could also be because of his starving habit. He hadn't had anything to eat since last night. He was doing it in small steps. He would miss one meal one day, than two the next, and then he would not have anything. The figure of his body was almost a twig as it was. If he wasn't careful he could snap into two. He was fragile. That or being stupid.

The fireplace was broke out into flames. Draco saw his father's face in the middle of it.

"Draco?" His father called.

How did he even know how to firecall him? Draco hadn't even told his father about him becoming Head. By the serious face his father casted at him made Draco feel like this wasn't going to be about his education.

Draco walked over in front of the fireplace and kneeled down face to face with his father.

"I would like to remind you that any mention about the vow will be shown on your arm. If you would be so kind I would like to see your arm."

It had only been a day and Draco didn't want anyone to know about the ugly scar the covered most of his right arm. He pulled his sleeve up to his elbow and raised it to eye level to his father. His father was inspecting it to make sure it was still sealed.

"Very well," his father said satisfied. "I will check up on you every week to see if you have broken it. Goodnight son."

No mention whatsoever about his education. The flames gave a final sizzle as they diminished. Draco hadn't even said anything to his father. And it seemed his father was talking strictly business. He wanted Potter killed and Draco was to do that.

If Draco killed himself first though what would happen? Would his father personally go to Hogwarts and kill Potter? Killing himself would be a better advantage. To whom though? His father and the death eaters? Or Potter getting the sharper end of the blade.

Every time he would see Potter he seemed so content. Like everything was exactly the way it should be. He had a new…boyfriend in his life. And each time that he would see Potter he was reminded of the task he had to do. They had just got back out of a war so why did they have to start another one?

It didn't make any since to Draco. He didn't want to be another pawn. He had been one before. Putting a piece out like it was some game. But what if he didn't kill Potter? Would his father kill his own son and Potter? It was something that he couldn't escape his mind.

It's not like if he said something his father would instantly know. He could always cast a glamor charm if these checkups were going to continue. The bloody arm would be hidden behind a mask of fake skin. Be fabricated to look like nothing was wrong. During classes he could wear his robes and his long sleeved shirt. No one had to know.

Start small. Then grow big. That's how he wanted to suffer. If he did this he could eat. He just wanted to feel some sort of pain. It's not like he was addicted to having an aching feeling in his body but to feel something instead of this envy towards Potter and Prior, and his hatred towards his father.

"It will happen during the break," Draco said, testing the waters. Like he predicted his arm started to ache. Curiously, he raised his sleeve and watched as a piece of skin was removed like a piece of string.

It didn't hurt that bad but it was good enough to know what would happen. And good enough for tonight. His future would be full of war, nothing but dead corpses in the drawing room again, and his father's crooked grin as he watched people die. Another Dark Lord was arising and Draco wanted to put as much distance between him and his Dad.

He checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was past six at night. If he remembered that, he could get ready and cast the glamor charm on himself. If he did refuse to answer his father's firecalls what would happen? More abuse? The abuse was numb to him from the previous years.

Draco sat back down and started to work on his head duties and class assignments. He got it all done with his mind being somewhere else entirely.

.

Harry lay in his bed. The dormitory was peaceful without any disturbances from anyone. He was alone.

Earlier in the day he had talked to Hermione. He had gone to her quarters and managed to talk for a whole five minutes before she started going into her questions which were probably building up since the kiss at the game.

He could still almost taste Devin's lips on his own. It wasn't like it was a good kiss. It was clumsy and hard. But it was good enough to last an impression on Harry. What was happening in the Ravenclaw tower? Was Devin getting all the jeers from other people? Harry licked his lips and tasted the hint of coffee still from Devin's lips. It had almost faded away but the feeling was still there.

It wasn't the way Harry had planned to tell everyone but it was easier. No one seemed to mind. Not that much anyways. There were some people that sent daggering glares at him but it wasn't the worse thing he's had to go through. Maybe the most humiliating if you don't count Skeeter proclaiming his love triangle with Hermione and Krum.

He hadn't seen Devin since the kiss but was anxious to see him again.

.

Authors note: DRACO IS JEALOUS. Dun dun dun….

Okay if you are reading 'The Life of a Slytherin Whore,' then this will probably come out two days after the next chapter for TLOASW. (The Life of a blah blah blah.')


	9. Chapter 9

"…and that is why the goblin rebellion of the 1600's was important. Are there any questions?" Professor Binns said, the question being rhetorical. Only those who dare to even mutter a word in that class would regret it.

"I want two feet of the rebellion for next class," Professor Binns said, the room being full with moans.

Everyone gathered their stuff. Draco didn't even hear a word that came out from his mouth but maybe if he went to the library and looked up the last bit he could find something useful. Stuff like this wasn't even important to Draco. All just mere obstacles for what he was to do.

Already deciding he would disobey and lie to his own father, Draco continued to burn the unread letters. None of them would have anything important. Most would just all be reminders.

When Draco entered his room he headed straight to the couch to dump off his book bag. It landed with a _thump _onto the couch. Only half of the homework he was given would be completed.

Having a path to follow and not going along it, but going back the way you came was a coward's mistake. To Draco it was a test. To kill an innocent man or to not? It wasn't that hard of a decision and Draco congratulated himself on the choice.

There was a knock at his door. Draco tried to ignore it but it sounded again.

He opened the door and found Professor Slughorn along with Potter. The last people he wanted to see.

"Do you mind Draco?" Slughorn said already stepping inside. They went up the small steps and into the landing. There wasn't any reason to answer the question.

"Sir?" Draco asked, more in a quick whisper.

"My apologizes my boy. You only have to get rid of touch to complete you're exercises with Harry. It will be quick I promise you."

Of course. There wasn't any reason to say no. Touch was not an important factor. In fact, being able to feel nothing would help with the scar that bore on his right arm. The thought of it already pained him.

He thought that magic would make the scar weak but he knew his father didn't want to hurt himself. The same scar was on his father's right arm as well, though still sealed. After what happened last night there was an opening on his skin. It was very miniscule that it didn't matter to Draco that much.

"Draco?" Slughorn said, taking him out of his sea of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and stepped forward. He didn't know why Potter was even here. There wasn't anything that he had to do.

"Sine Tactus," Slughorn said smoothly as his wand pointed at Draco's arm. He made sure that Slughorn was going to touch his left arm. Everyone knew that Draco had been a death eater, so discovering a dark mark on his arm would not surprise anyone.

Finding the scar on his right would make everyone worried. It would mean his father getting into trouble along with Draco. Draco wouldn't let that happen to himself.

"All done," Slughorn said kindly. "Harry I'll be in the dungeons when you're ready."

Ready? Ready for what? He didn't intend for Draco to come but still he was curious.

"I'll be there soon sir," Potter said to Slughorn. The older man opened up the door before he shut the door behind him.

Only seconds before he left Potter began to roam about his room.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Draco asked darkly.

Potter didn't even seem to acknowledge him. Potter's eyes looked over to the kitchen and began to look through it. It drove Draco mad and wanted to say something, anything to make him stop. But he didn't find enough strength in himself to say anything about it.

"You don't have any food in here," Potter said, turning to face Draco. "You don't come to the Great Hall."

"Are you worried about me Potter? Maybe you're ill."

"I'm not ill. You're starving yourself, and I knew that you were," Potter said coming out of the kitchen.

How could he possibly have known? He had tried to keep it a secret from everyone else. If Potter could see through the wall of secrecy who else could?

Potter started to wander around his room again. How dare he be going through a Head Boy's room. He had nothing to hide. All that was here was scarce food and books.

Once again Potter saw through something else. "What is this? Is this ash? Have you been burning something?"

"Get out this instant you idiot!" Draco said fiercely, stalking over to Potter who was kneeled down inspecting the black remains of letters.

The words were death to him and Potter did not look up at him. Who had told him? Why was he searching his room? He had to be told of something to know that there was something in his room.

"Not up to anything evil are you Draco?" Potter asked, finally standing up straight.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"My name."

"Well it's your name isn't it? Potter said earnestly.

It was but people like Potter shouldn't be using it. Or if they did not to Draco's face.

"What are you playing at Potter? And why are you snooping my room? Trying to find something?"

Potter merely shook his head and headed for the door. "Hermione wanted me to have a look. She said that you haven't been to any head meetings. She wanted me to let you know if you don't come to the next one you can lose your position."

"Being Head Boy isn't by concern at the moment," Draco said in return.

"It seems there have been a lot of concerns. Not eating, burning paper. If you don't come to the next meeting you will not only lose your position," Potter said, looking down. "You will also be expelled."

Draco didn't know what to say. He watched Potter leave.

"Your only concern should be of your Ravenclaw. Would he be mad if he found out about you being concerned about me?"

It didn't have anything to do with the problem or Draco's reputation that was at stake, but Draco had to have the last word and hoped that it did weigh heavy on Potter.

.

He had almost forgotten that his relationship with Devin was out in the open. Everyone knew about it even Malfoy. That would last him thousands of insults, and Harry should have knew.

He didn't want to but Hermione was tied down to an anchor of homework and Head business. She had asked Harry to go ask Malfoy if he was okay. There was a slight hint of worry in her tone but Harry didn't question her. He had gone and he had not found anything.

Draco didn't even look that interested in being Head Boy. The position had been given to him, and even though Harry was not there when it happened, he knew that it was thrust open him in some way. Burnt parchment and no food in his pantry was what had concluded from his searches.

He knew Draco looked more on the thin side lately but he always had. He looked more like a twig than before though.

Losing a mother was not a good thing to have on your mind, but that seemed to be in the back of Draco's. He didn't even seem like he cared. Harry shouldn't be thinking that, and that Draco loved his mother but it was true. Whatever was worrying him seemed to be huge. So huge to ignore his other emotions.

So huge that he had to starve himself greatly. Harry was starting to respect Draco for whatever reason. The starving thing wouldn't go away and would only continue if Harry didn't do something about it.

Harry arrived at Gryffindor Tower and instead of going to the portrait of the Fat Lady he turned to a portrait ten portraits to the right. He muttered Hermione's password and a brass doorknob emerged from the painting of a Gryffindor.

Hermione was sitting on her couch. The room was very much like the Head Boy's room but it was decorated in shades of red. Scarlet colored most of the furniture. It gave a more warm feeling than Draco's as well.

"Well? How did it go?" Hermione asked at once.

"I don't know," Harry replied, sitting down in a large chair beside the couch.

"Did you tell him-"

"Yes Hermione I told him. He didn't seem to care that he wouldn't be Head Boy anymore," Harry said wearily.

"What about being expelled?" Hermione said her attention not on her studies anymore.

Harry sat, looking down at the ground. "I told him that too."

Hermione sunk in Harry's words but Harry knew what she was thinking. A guy as intellectual as Draco could not blow an opportunity like being Head Boy away. And for what?

"Hermione," Harry said after a moment. "He's up to something. Draco is I mean."

He looked up at her to find her looking at him very disapprovingly.

"What? The last time I said he was up to something I turned out to be right," Harry said thickly.

"Yes but Harry," Hermione said softly. "Why would Malfoy do something dark again? Especially at school."

Harry didn't know why but he knew that the Slytherin was up to something. One would think that Draco would have learned a lesson from what happened the first time. But Harry wasn't going to back down and let this go because of Hermione's sake. Doing that last time hadn't promised him anything, and like last time he had found himself right without having Hermione agree with him.

"I'm going to Slughorn's," Harry said, standing up off the couch. He hated to leave Hermione, but now was not the time to discuss what isn't and what is. And he didn't plan on going to Slughorn's. He was invited to go to Draco's room by Slughorn on his way there last time.

Slughorn had also discussed Harry coming in and tutoring a fourth year. Harry's knowledge about potions was balanced for how much he cared about it. Not even the slightest athusiasm was put into potions by Harry.

He opened the door and descended the stairs down from Gryffindor Tower. The thought of Draco and what was going on wouldn't escape Harry's mind. Not even when he tried to put it at the back.

"Harry," he heard a voice say from behind him. He had grown to know that voice very well for the past week.

"I was thinking about when I would see you again," said Devin.

As much as Harry wanted to talk to Devin he couldn't. Nothing he would say would sound smart. All that would come out would be stuttering.

"Harry?" Devin asked worried. "You alright?"

That was an answer that Harry didn't even know himself. Ignoring him wasn't what Harry wanted to do but it was for the best. Harry had thought that kissing someone in front of the school would make him want to be with Devin. It didn't though. A majority of the people didn't care what the Savior of the Wizarding World did as long as he wasn't thrown into Azkaban or died. His sexuality was obvious now to anyone.

"Are you ignoring me? I said are you ignoring me Potter?" Devin said, now growing irritated.

Harry tried to shake his head but his eyes were not aimed at the ground anymore but at Devin. His eyes seemed to be full with fiery. Devin lunged forward but Harry was too quick with his snitch like reflexes. What was Devin trying to do?

"Think you're going to outsmart me do you?" Devin said ruthlessly.

He lunged forward again but Harry was too slow. Devin's hands wrapped around Harry's wrists and pushed him up onto the nearest wall. Someone going by would just see it as a snog between a couple. Harry didn't see the love in Devin's eyes.

.

Draco stood looking at the door where Potter had left. His stomach growled like it was begging for Draco to feed it something. The only thing he had the past two days was water. That seemed to keep his stomach long enough. Not long enough though.

He would kick himself later but he didn't have food in any of his pantries and the Great Hall wouldn't bring out food until lunch. He couldn't wait for lunch. The only place to get food from was the kitchens. The elves down there knew him well and hopefully would give him something to eat once they saw what state he was in. Lack of food should earn a feast.

The walk there was hell as he walked with an empty stomach. He knew that he would be rewarded once he got to the kitchens.

A noise from his right made him stop in his tracks.

"Let me go!"

"Not on your life!"

Head Boy was to be honored. Draco quickly dug his wand out from his pocket and started walking to wear he heard the voices.

They were now cursing at each other as Draco drew nearer. There was one more corridor. Draco leaned against the corner, the voices continuing to shout at each other. One sounded like he was being punished while the other was taking pride in what he was doing.

He peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of the people. Potter. And his Ravenclaw boyfriend Prior.

His moved away from the wall and pointed his wand.

"Stupefy!" He said.

Prior's body fell limp to the cold stone ground of the corridor. Saving Potter wasn't what he planned but his hatred or whatever it was from earlier of Prior was stronger.

Potter stared at Malfoy in disbelief. Draco knew what he was thinking. Why would Draco save Potter? More like the Boy Who Needed Saving. Potter's hair was more messed up than it had ever been before. And his hands fell to his sides after being pinned to the wall.

Draco walked over stepping over the body. Hopefully someone would understand that it was to defend someone else who needs help.

"Thank you," Potter said quietly. "Thank you Draco."

There it was again. Draco. He looked up at him but had nothing to say again.

"He was…," Potter started to say.

Draco stood up looking at him. "Abusing you is what it sounded like. I know you need a punch or two but I thought your Ravenclaw was your boyfriend-"

"He never really was," Potter interrupted.

Something pulled at Draco. That jealousy he had suddenly faded. That can't be. The feeling was only because he hadn't been with someone for a while. Though the feeling dissolved after what Potter just said.

No. No the feeling could not have been jealousy. Jealousy was the substitute word it can't be the real thing. It can't be that he was jealous of Prior. He was with Potter which would mean Draco wanted to be with Potter.

There was no way it was true and Draco chose to ignore it.

"Where were you going?" Potter asked.

"Just shut up and help me bring this prat to the hospital wing," Draco said kneeling back down. He put Prior's arm over his shoulder. He weighed more than he looked.

Potter did the same with his other side. They lifted him up and started walking, struggling slightly.

"Would you mind telling me what you're up to?" Potter asked panting.

"Why?" Draco asked putting his arm around Prior's waist since it seemed Potter was not even attempting to carry him.

"Because your school career could end because of what you're doing," Potter said. "And I think you're making a mistake."

"Think you know everything do you?"

"At least eat something," Potter said shifting more of Prior onto him.

That was the last thing said until they got to the hospital wing. Pomfrey rushed over to them frantically. Question after question was asked and they were answered with the truth. They were innocent all the way through.

Pomfrey didn't even say that she would tell the Headmistress about what had happened and thanked Draco for doing the right thing. Potter stood near the door very pale in the face. Of course what had happened was none of his doing. Prior might be more of an idiot than Potter was. Might be.

Potter walked closer to Draco.

"Why the hospital wing?" Potter asked, not turning his head to Draco to act like he wasn't even talking.

"It was either leave him there, my room, or here. I couldn't be responsible for this. If I ran away it would be obvious I had something to do with it. And stop pestering me about it. All you are is a damsel in distress," Draco sneered.

"Damsel in distress?" Potter asked amused. "Does that make you my knight in shining armor?

.

What Draco did was not expected from Harry. Out of all the choices he presented, bringing him to the hospital wing would have been the last thing Harry would of thought of him to do.

He couldn't grasp what had happened. First he was walking to Draco's room, he gets attacked by Devin, then Draco shows up. Seeing Devin's stunned body didn't nerve Harry. Nor did he get nerved after what Draco had just said.

Damsel in distress. He always was the one saving people. He always saved those who were in distress. This time Draco had played the hero. And was fairly good at it. Devin deserved what he got and Harry was still confused. He was attacked because he had ignored Devin.

Draco stood looking at all the patients. He looked like he belonged there. He also deserved the position of being Head Boy. By the way he studies and protects students… or was this incident the first time he had done anything?

Draco's hair fell down gracefully over his ears. His posture was perfect and he held himself up well but he was so skinny. More skinny than Harry had ever seen before. The clothes looked like they were twice his size. Why was he doing this to himself? And why was he even worried about his health?

Then Draco turned around. He began to walk away from the entrance of the hospital wing. Harry watched him for a moment before looking back at the hospital wing. His assistance was not needed. The white blonde head was still in view so Harry began to follow after Draco.

His footsteps were carried throughout the corridor. One step would guaranty a louder echo. The sounds carried to Draco. The blonde turned around facing Harry.

"What is it Potter?" Draco said.

"I want you to promise me that you'll eat," Harry said, trying to catch his breath.

"And why should I make a promise to you?" Draco asked, stepping forward.

"Draco you're young. You shouldn't look that thin. You look sick and...and," Harry said.

He didn't know what to say. It was obvious now that he cared about Draco's eating habits more than they did with what going on.

"Caring for me now? How kind of you but I do believe I can manage without you," Draco said, starting to turn back around to walk away.

"I can tell when you don't eat. And if you don't I will force food down your throat."

The words tasted bitter but he meant every word. It also seemed to make Draco perk up more. There wasn't anything said and Draco began to walk away again.

Seeing Draco die would be the exact opposite of what Harry would want. He didn't want to see Draco starve himself to death. Not after his mother died just weeks ago. The thought of his mother brought Harry to reality.

There had been no further investigation into the search of how she had died. They were curious at first when she was diagnosed with an illness but after she died there wasn't anything said.

He wondered if Lucius had paid for people at the Ministry to keep quiet.

.

Draco arrived back at his room. Stupid Potter. He thinks that he can just shove food down his throat. There was no chance in hell that that would happen. Draco was going to eat something anyways, and he didn't need Potter's help.

Someone knocked at the door. If it was Potter…what would he do if it was Potter? He stood up and made his way over to the door.

What he saw was defiantly not Potter.

"Draco," Pansy said pleasantly. "Are you just going to stand there or invite me in?"

She didn't need a response. She was already stepping into the room just like Slughorn had done earlier that day.

"I heard about what happened earlier," Pansy said "About you saving Potter." She sat down on the couch already looking like she was at home with herself.

"How do you already know about that?" Draco asked, regretting the answer.

"Longbottom saw you do it. He told Ron who told Blaise," Pansy said smiling. "Why would a Gryffindor need saving?"

"I'm a Head Boy. I have to," Draco said sitting down beside her.

"And you hate being one. Remember how we made fun of them? Well now people are making fun of you."

"You say that like you're one of those people. Besides I don't care that much anymore about what people think about me. All they see is a death eater," Draco said truthfully.

"Draco that's not true! And you should know that!"

He didn't know that. What he said was true. People still gave him glares. People told him that he didn't belong here. That he should have been thrown into Azkaban with the others. Draco felt like he also belonged there.

"Have you thought about Victoria lately?"

Her name was never to be mentioned. Not in his thoughts or aloud.

"It's just that…well," Pansy said fiddly. "You loved her."

"Yes I loved her. That was long ago."

"It was just two years ago! I've thought about it you know," Pansy said quietly.

Victoria was who Draco was to be married to. Be married to a person with value and pureblood. The only thing that his father carried about. They were French and just right for it. There was no flaw with Victoria. She had the most beautiful skin and bolding eyes. Her hair looked like gold. That was all that Draco liked though. Her attitude was another thing.

One night though the truth was let out. She didn't want to be married any more than Draco did. She had her eyes set for another guy. Draco didn't care. As long as she didn't want him there was nothing to be done. They had agreed to talk to their parents the very next morning.

That next morning came but so did she. She died. Her mother got angry. The other boy had apparently been muggle. Shame really. But there was nothing to be done. When Draco told Pansy this she bawled. It had little do with her and wasn't that big of a deal. Besides someone's life ending.

Pansy had said that people's love for others can be quickly turned to hatred.

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Draco asked.

"Just thinking about Potter and his lover," She said. "Do you think that they loved each other?"

There couldn't be any love between them. It only lasted for three days. No one can love someone in such little time. He didn't want to say that to Pansy. She longed to hear what she wanted to hear. Romantics were more her thing. She liked gossiping about relationships more than anything. More the reason she took interest in what Draco had to say about Victoria.

"It doesn't matter that they were both guys does it?" She asked.

"No," Draco said warily.

Two people from the same sex didn't matter to Draco. HE wouldn't pay any attention to it.

"I wish more people were like them," Pansy said after a moment.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So many people are scared to show who they really are. Who knows that another Dark Lord will come and kill off all the people who have a different sexuality?"

Oh Draco knew who the next Dark Lord would be. Might be. Whatever. Draco hated to be related to the person who might do such a thing.

.

Author's note: Spring Break is almost here! Expect more updates from both Senses and The Life of a Slytherin Whore! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day the rumors had started. There were different scenarios in which Draco seemed to be the bad person. Harry disliked the one that made everyone think they were nude in the corridor and Devin was raping him. Either rumor came down to Devin being in the hospital wing.

Harry tried to avoid Devin at all costs and tried to spend more time thinking of Draco and what his diabolic plans were this year. What he really hoped for was that everyone would stop talking about it. Gushing over Harry and Shane as a couple was one thing but now it seemed they thought Draco and him were dating just because Draco saved Harry from an uncomfortable situation.

When Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened, as his point of view not the girls who changed the story up, they seemed to have believed him. They just wanted the truth. Harry was most surprised at Draco for not cracking yet. All these people asking him how he and Draco were would be slapped if they were asking Draco.

Privacy was something that would never happen to Harry. Even though he wished for it every time something important happened. Though this situation wasn't that important just dramatic. Draco and Harry hadn't talked since the incident.

Ron came down the stairs holding a timid Hermione's hand.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked from the couch.

They stopped and looked at him.

"Hogsmede. Blaise said that Malfoy wanted to go. He and Pansy are going and he invited me," Ron said.

Harry didn't want to argue that Hermione sure didn't want to go. But instead Harry stood up.

"I'll go with you. Just wait a moment," Harry said. He quickly went up the stairs to his dormitory. He needed to leave the castle. It felt like he was swelled up with rumors. He had to get out of it.

He grabbed his coat and buttoned the latches and went back downstairs. The trio went out the portrait hole. On the way to Hogsmede Harry tried to ignore the obvious looks people were giving him. None of this was his fault. He didn't ask to be slammed against a wall and have Draco fucking Malfoy come to rescue him.

They made their way to Hogsmede, the rain sprinkling down upon them. Hermione and Harry followed Ron into the Hogs Head. The last place Harry would have thought Slytherins would want to be. That's probably why they chose it though. No one would suspect for them to be in there.

The Hog's Head was still unclean as it was before. A group of people here and there. None of them were from school though. The only group that was there was Pansy, Blaise, and Draco who were in the back waiting for them.

Ron made no hesitation as he strode to the back with the other three. Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance of annoyance of Ron. It would be nicer if Ron wasn't all buddy with Blaise. No one else seemed to be friends with the person they were paired with. Neville was still upset after his partnering with Pansy.

The three Slytherins were all lined up on one side of the table, leaving the other side for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron took his place closest to the wall across from Blaise. The mode let Harry know that they had just interrupted a fight between Draco and Pansy. Pansy seemed to have shrugged off whatever the conversation was about. Draco, who sat in the middle, looked down still looking pale.

Ron and Blaise quickly engaged into a conversation. Hermione and Pansy were both silent almost ready to start talking to each other themselves. And Draco had his head down with Harry looking at him. Draco wasn't the person to not talk. Whatever he and Pansy had been talking about earlier had somehow muted the blonde.

Their drinks were brought to them and after that Hermione and Pansy began to talk. They're both desperate to leave and neither wants to talk to Harry nor Draco. It was odd seeing them immediately start a conversation. It had started off as wanting to leave then quickly changed to their Arithmancy assignment which both girls seemed to be stressed over.

Harry would have never known that Parkinson liked her classes. Slytherins were easily judged. Blaise was certainly not what the house would describe him as. Blaise had pushed whatever hatred for Gryffindor back into his mind and let himself talk to Ron Weasley who was a Gryffindor.

Harry wondered if Blaise had gotten yelled at by Pansy or Draco for talking to a Weasley. He knew that Draco despised all things ginger and what not.

Whatever the conversation was about between Draco and Pansy before Blaise had not expressed his thought. Maybe he wasn't even included into the conversation.

Pansy got up off the bench and stalked over to the counter to get more drinks when Draco slipped out of his spot. He must have been impatiently waiting for Pansy to move so he could escape. He didn't look back as he walked away.

Ron and Blaise stopped talking and watched as Draco walked out of the Hogs Head. Draco was now free to go anywhere now that he was not surrounded by his friends which made Harry curious since he just leaned against the wall outside.

A glance at Pansy from Blaise told Harry that they should just let him be. Something pulled at Harry to get up and go outside as well. He didn't need to tell Hermione to move so he could get out, she was already standing up looking down at Harry.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled to her as he walked past her.

Draco had moved from the spot he was at when Harry exited the Hog's Head.

The cold bitter breeze of the rain slapped Harry's face. He stuffed his hands into the warm pockets of his coat and trudged through the billowing rain seeking Draco out.

He knew how Draco felt right now. Ignored even by your friends. Well as for what happened back in Hogs Head at least. If Draco hadn't left then Harry would have anyways. The Hogs Head would be the last place he would return to. Going back to that uncomfortable situation would be the last thing Harry would do.

It took Harry a while to find the blonde but finally did. He was huddled under a building leaning against the wall of it. Draco's was looking down just as he looked at the table in the Hog's Head.

Harry stepped forward and continued to again when he noticed Draco didn't look up.

"Draco?" Harry said quietly.

Draco didn't raise his head or even acknowledge that Harry was now there. Harry was about to say it again when Draco looked up at him. A face that was gloomy looking earlier was nowhere compared to the face now. His eyes were red as if he had been crying.

Harry wanted to reach his arm out and wrap it around Draco. Comfort him somehow. The urge to do it was pulling at him but instead Harry kneeled down next to him.

There was only silence. Harry didn't mind it. He had gotten used to it. But this silence was different. It was full with sorrow and emptiness. Harry wanted to ask Draco what was wrong. He also knew that only bring more questions to answer.

He would already be answering questions from both Ron and Hermione when he got back to the castle. Why did he follow after Draco? Why was he so quiet earlier? Those answers should be obvious to them and shouldn't be asked. He followed Draco because he felt like he had to. Seeing someone hurt was his weakness. Even if it was someone who he had it out for for many years.

A moment passed before Draco cleared his throat. Harry knew that something was on his mind and wanted to say it. But to confide with a Gryffindor? That should be Draco's worst nightmare. The coldness wrapped around Harry, sending shivers down his back. His hand fell to his pocket, searching for his wand.

The atmosphere was swelled with warmth without Harry casting the charm. He looked up at Draco who was already putting his wand back into his coat pocket. The rain hit the roof of the shop they were under.

"This was a stupid idea," Draco said finally.

Harry just nodded. Both of them obviously didn't want to talk at the moment. For once Harry seemed at peace. Away from the castle full with girls chatting about Draco and Harry. This is what he came to Hogsmede for. To get away from all of that.

"Pansy is being a bitch," Draco said hesitantly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Draco just shook his head, not wanting to answer the question that was asked. Though Harry wanted to know, he didn't ask anything further.

"Completely mental," Draco said abruptly.

"What is?"

"Those girls twisting our story until it makes me go mad," said Draco gravely.

Harry only snorted in his response. It was like Draco had been reading his mind while they were in silence.

"That's why I came here actually," Harry said softly.

"How is your Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

Harry turned his head down. How did he not know that this is where the conversation would eventually lead? Everyone has already been asking about Devin like he would know. He hasn't breathed a word to the slimy git. He began to stand up and was pulled by Draco's hand.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Draco asked, still holding onto his wrist.

"No-nothing," Harry stuttered. He looked down and noticed a hint of a visible line on Draco's arm he was holding him with. The line looked like it began inches from his wrist and ended somewhere near his shoulder.

"What is that?" Harry asked pulling Draco's sleeve up. He was right. It was a long streak of a line on his skin.

Draco put up a struggle to resist Harry but both of them knew that Harry was stronger.

"Get off of me Potter!" Draco said trying to push away.

Harry ignored Draco's request and traced his fingers over his scar. Did this have anything to do with what Draco was planning? What was it?

"Draco!" A voice called; no doubt that it was Pansy.

Draco pulled Harry off of him and stood up. Not a word was spoken as Harry lay on the ground watching Draco walk out into the bitter rain.

.

Once back inside the castle Pansy and Draco used drying charms on all of their damp clothing. As they walked through the hallways with Blaise they all noticed house elves decorating the walls with Halloween decoration. Up until now Draco had completely forgotten about Halloween.

Halloween at Hogwarts seemed to be any childhood fantasy. Draco adored getting the chance to eat so many sweets out of sight of both his mother and father. Professors didn't even say when to stop. Draco would consume as much candy and sweets and the feasts. But those days were so far back in the past. He had stopped getting excited over those things around fourth year.

Blaise departed them and made his way back to the dungeons while Pansy and Draco went back to Draco's quarters. Draco dreaded having another one on one conversation with Pansy. The last one in Hogsmede hadn't turned out well.

The conversation had started about what they had discussed last night. Victoria was just an excuse to talk about his past. Something he never wanted to talk about. But Pansy was always fascinated by the story. It wasn't even that exciting. Someone had died and that was that. Yet Pansy continued to ask questions.

"Did you love her?" Pansy had asked.

"No," Draco replied. "It's hard to love someone."

The next words after that were burned into Draco's mind. '_Did you think Potter loved Prior?' _Or '_Why did you do it Draco? He was at your mercy. You've wanted him to be in pain since first year. That was your chance.'_

The words were imbibed into him. He had asked those same questions to himself. Yes, he was at his mercy. Shoved against a corridor wall about to be abused by some pathetic Ravenclaw. Draco could have turned the other cheek and continue on his search for food. But he didn't. He acted out of his character. Impulses were strong and Draco couldn't ignore them.

Still he had kept quiet. The idea of having a cozy afternoon in Hogsmede with Gryffindors was completely mental to him. Even more mental when Pansy began to talk to Granger. All those times that she would make fun of her. Then out of nowhere they began to talk. Like they were long lost friends who hadn't seen one another in such a long while. It was her that was nagging to Blaise how him being civil with Weasley. And off she went talking to a mudblood.

He didn't know what to think of it. He was right in the middle of the whole thing. Literally. Squashed in between the two chattering idiots. All the conversations about how they hated that specific trio seemed to have obliterated.

Potter was quiet as well. Both of them sat in silence. He wondered if he thought the whole thing was a total waste of time. Draco suspected that once they were out of ear shot Pansy would begin to insult Granger and Weasley. Draco waited impatiently for her to go back to her old self.

She didn't.

Not even a second was wasted as Draco closed the door.

"Why did you leave?" Pansy asked immediately.

He knew that would be the first question. He also thought that it was obvious enough.

"Why did you talk to Granger?" Draco prided.

Pansy sat down on the couch already making herself at home.

"Potter left as well," She said carelessly.

That was obvious. It should also be obvious that Potter left for the same reason. Suffocated by silence.

Draco shrugged and was about to reply when Esclaves popped into the room.

"A message for Malfoy sir," he said, bowing extending the letter to him.

Draco was about to throw it on the ground to burn later but then he realized that it wasn't from his father. The St. Mungo's address was on it.

"I'll just go then," Pansy said lamely. She opened the room leaving Draco alone with Esclaves.

He tore into the letter and saw the hospital letter.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_We are unfortunate for your lose on _September 23._ We hope you do not grieve too much._

_-St. Mungo's_

We hope you do not grieve? How could anyone not grieve over someone they lost? Draco reread it again then stopped.

Draco quickly walked to his bedside table and retrieved the first letter he got from his father about his mother dying. He sat down on the bed and compared them

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your mother died. The funeral will be held…_

Draco didn't read the last bit of the letter but looked at the back of it. September 21.. But the St. Mungo's strictly said she had died on the 23rd.

Confusion entered Draco's mind. There must have been some mistake. Either his father had gotten the wrong date or St. Mungo's did.

It was in The Prophet on the 23rd though. So maybe St. Mungo's was right about the date.

Draco was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knock at the door. The knock sounded again and louder. Draco walked towards the door curious as to who would want to come to his room on the weekend.

He opened the door frowning when he saw Potter standing at his door again.

.

Harry didn't know why he had these strange impulses to go to Draco's room. He could go to Hermione's if he wanted to. Instead he found himself walking to Draco's. The scar remained in his thoughts the day after Hogsmede. He had thought about asking Draco again what it was. After he realized that Draco would ignore him he thought it was useless.

It had to be dark magic. Harry had never seen anything like that before. Some of the time he was thinking about the scar he was itching to ask Hermione about it. She wouldn't know anything about it either.

Asking Draco would be horrible but he still found himself walking to Draco's room. When he knocked on the door he heard nothing but silence on the other side. Then there was someone moving... Harry hoped that no one else was in there.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco said impatiently as he flung the door open. He looked irritated.

"Erm...I was wondering," Harry paused. Why was he here? What did he want? He wouldn't be successful at asking Draco about the scar. The scar might not even be anything. It could be just a little scratch from quidditch or something. Then the fact that Draco dropped out of quidditch came into his mind.

"Sometime this year perhaps," Draco said, leaning against the doorway. Draco crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Harry to say something.

At this point Harry knew he looked like a fool. Stuttering over the words in his mind. Nothing seemed to make sense if he were to say it. 'Oh yes Draco mind telling me about your malicious plans?' or 'Tell me about that scar.' Or 'Are you still starving yourself?'

All of those would make Harry sound concerned. And if he were to sound concerned he would be hexed into oblivion by Draco.

"Want to go play quidditch?" Harry attempted. It sounded foolish once he said it, but it was half better than anything else that came to his mind.

Draco looked at him up and down. Inspecting him like there was something wrong. Harry knew that Draco was probably craving to play quidditch. This begged another question in Harry's mind. Why did he quit?

Once Harry wanted the words to go back into his mouth and forget nothing happened Draco shrugged and left his position against the doorway.

"You're on Potter," Draco said, walking towards his bed.

Harry watched as he retrieved his broom from under his bed. This was actually going to happen. A quidditch game at night just between him and Draco. Anxiety was already pushing at him.

The corridors echoed their footsteps as they walked down to the quidditch pitch. Barely anyone was walking around this late. Harry suspected that everyone would most likely be in their dormitory getting ready to go to sleep. He wondered if Draco would take points off of him because they were going to be out late.

Draco stood in the middle of the field as Harry went to the quidditch shed to get a snitch and his broom. When he came back out Draco wasn't anywhere in sight. Why would he leave? Of course this is Draco Malfoy. It was probably some horrible prank. He could picture him already walking back to the Slytherin common room and laughing his head off with his cronies-

"Potter, don't just stand there!" called someone above him. Harry titled his head back and saw Draco hovering in the air on his broom. "I thought we were playing a quidditch game not being daft!"

Harry made no hesitation as he swung his leg over the side of the broom. He mounted his broom and then he was off. The night wind pressed cold kisses to his face. He clutched the snitch in his hand. Draco flew over towards Harry to face him.

There would be no buldgers to distract him. It would just seekers.

"Want to make a bet?" Draco said before Harry's fingers slipped away from the snitch.

He was tired of making bets over outcomes of quidditch games. The last bet didn't do any justice. Nor would this one. Harry looked back up at Draco and found that familiar Malfoy look. His grey eyes were smiling at him. Egging him on.

Harry let the snitch free from his hand. No bet it was. He waited five seconds before darting after the snitch.

They flew together. Pushing each other, both wanting to wrap their hand over the golden snitch. It felt like another quidditch game. He could envisage the cheering crowd. The other players passing him saying a quick encouraging word.

He glanced at Malfoy who was concentrating. His hand was outstretched and he was leaning too far over on his broom. Harry waited for him to crash but he never did. Leaning forward only made him go faster which made Harry get out of his thoughts.

The pair was shoving each other. Anything to attempt to catch the snitch. Harry lunged forward once more and was surprised to find the snitch in his hand.

A faint growl came from Draco as they flew back down to the ground. It was a quick game but made Harry want to do it again.

.

After showering the sweat he gained from a not so long quidditch game, Draco lay on his bed taking in his lose. Even a small match between the two of them he still lost. Then again he hadn't played quidditch for a few weeks now. If only he warmed up some he could have stolen the snitch right from Potter.

When Potter did turn up at his door he thought that surely it had to do with what happened in Hogsmede. Showing the scar to anyone or having someone suspicious ended up having his life on a thin line. His father had been stern about not wanting anyone knowing about it. So of course Harry Potter had to know.

If someone had told Draco months ago that his mother would die, being somewhat civil with Potter, and Blaise and Pansy also being civil with Gryffindors he would have thought the person was talking rubbish.

But now it has happened. Something he didn't expect. He looked at the two papers in his hands. One is the letter from his father and the other the St. Mungo's letter. One of his first letters to his father this term would be contradicting his mother's death date.

How would he even begin to write the letter? '_Excuse me father but St. Mungo fully addresses that her death was two days after your date.'_ Not only would he be accusing his father of lying but he would also be taking St. Mungo's word over his own father's.

This didn't mean anything. Just a inaccuracy. Nothing more than that. But his father knew about her death before St. Mungo's. He had already planned the funeral and everything. Something like wasn't an accident. Was it?

Draco shook his head, attempting to scatter all his thoughts away. Nothing made sense anyways.

Starving himself didn't go to plan either. After he saved Potter's arse he continued to the kitchens. The elves were more than happy to serve him anything that Draco desired. It was more than Draco could have asked for but didn't find it in his ability to tell the elves to stop. They were just elves after all. An hour passed until he left the kitchens with a full stomach that could last him another three days, and his arms full of foods.

He had gone back to his quarters and rearranged all the foods into cabinets like he should have done when he received the room. Once everything was in place he sat back down. The food not having been touched since.

Another soft knock at the door brought Draco's attention. If Potter had come back to speculate about his scar or his Head Boy duties then Draco wouldn't regret shutting the door in his face. Seeing who it was once he opened the door quickly changed his mind.

Slughorn beamed down at him with the usual smile he wore.

"Mister Malfoy," Slughorn greeted. "Since you and Harry are done with the activity we would like to have every eighth year student to attend my classroom tomorrow morning."

.


End file.
